Si Seulement
by naikyy
Summary: Tout ce passe dans un hopital... Bella et Edward ont des secrets à gardés mais chacun pour leur propre raison... Tous recommence à zéro! Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

_Bon bah me revoila... Quoi dire? hmm, je réfléchi... Bah je présente cette nouvelle fic' non? _

_Alors... par rapport au titre, **"Si seulement" **vous comprendrez au cours de l'histoire (vous me direz j'explique rien là! mdr désolé) _

_Cette fic' ne sera **pas très longue** (enfin je crois)._

_Je ne dis pas si ce sera une happy end où pas, mais **avant de me tuer** à la fin de cette petite lecture, **attendez la fin de l'histoire!** (si j'arrive a la fin...) lol c'est un prologue du même type que **"The End In Fire"**. Mais c'est pas la même histoire! bref j'en dis pas plus!_

_Bon bah, on repart à zéro, je le redis... Rien ne m'appartiens tout est à Stephenie Meyer, mais cette histoire que vous lirez j'espère et tirer de **ma propre histoire..**. Mais y'avait pas de vampire, et c'était pas les mêmes gens... En gros y'a juste le fond de l'histoire qui est identique enfin bon on s'en fou... _

_Vous me conaissez depuis le temps... Je ne fais pas de suite, j'aime les rencontres, alors c'est encore une** nouvelle rencontre, de nouveaux lieux, de nouvelle personnes... **  
_

_Bisous a toutes et j'espère que vous aprécirez, même si ce prologue ne parle pas beaucoup... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**_...Si Seulement..._**

* * *

_**1. Prologue**__** :**_

Si j'avais su le futur qui m'attendait…

Si j'avais su ressentir ce qu'il ressentait…

Si j'avais su voir ce qu'il pensait…

J'aurais su dès le départ ce qu'il voulait, je n'aurais pas attendu aussi longtemps pour lui dire que je l'aimais, car le temps m'était à présent écourté…

Si seulement j'avais su…

Avec des si on peut refaire le monde. Sans hésiter j'aurais refais le mien, j'aurais refais cette vie qui n'avait été que combat. Si j'avais pu j'aurais changé cette ennemie, qui me condamnais à mourir, j'aurais fait de ma vie, avec lui un paradis…

Mais cette ennemie est indestructible, elle me menace chaque jour et chaque instant, de me séparer de lui…

Tout ce que je n'aurais pas changé c'est cette rencontre avec lui, celui qui a bouleversé ma vie… Un mal pour un bien, j'ai trouvé dans mon malheur une personne unique, cette personne est devenue mon souffle de vie, celui avec qui je me sentais en sécurité…

Un faux pas et tout bascule… Une erreur, un incident il était peut-être encore temps de lui dire…

-_Je t'aime. _Déclarais-je

Et maintenant me voilà aujourd'hui dans une grande pièce blanche où je rendis mon dernier souffle…

* * *

_Bah oui, je sais c'est court... Lol désolé, mais bon, les prologues sont pas toujours long! Le prochain chapitre et plus long, et n'expliquera pas ce que vous avez lu! Bah oui, ce moment arrivera à la fin!_

_Bisous à toutes et a bientot! Prenez soin de vous KISS!_

**_Dans le prochain chapitre : Hihi vous saurez pas! Enfin si mais seulement quand je le posterais! héhé!_**

**_Prochain Chapitre : Donnez moi une date! Mais pas avant mardi ou mercredi! Laissez moi un peu de temps d'accord? Maintenant c'est vous qui décidez, et je ferais selon vous. Donc si tout le monde me dit par example "jeudi" je le mettrais jeudi... Si j'y arrive! lol Allez bizz bye_**


	2. Première Rencontre

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS!**

_**Soossoo: **Bah oui, t'es la première à m'avoir mis une review, et sa ma fait plaisir de voir que c'était toi! hihi ma gogol ptdr. C'est pas trop grave pour les fautes, maintenant, les gens sont au courant! Moi et les fautes sa fait 36! En plus je sais que dans ce chapitre c'est pire (en même temps le texte est plus long lol) Lol j'ai jamais dis "Ne me dites pas avant jeudi..." J'ai dit "Laissez moi le temps donc pas avant mardi" Et comme tu le voix je post mardi... Au moins sa te fera une petite surprise! Merci pour ta review ma chérie, j'espere que ce premier chapitre te plaira! gros bisous et prend soin de toi, bonne lecture! Jtm kiss_

_**Delynn Lie:** PTDR alors y'a un truck que j'ai pas compris dans ta review, c'est que en bout de frase, tu mas mis le chiffre onze... pourquoi? lol J'étais perdue! c'est pas grave si tu na pas été la première, sa me fait plaisir que tu sois la deuxième! C'est une bonne place non? MDR en tout cas tu m'as trop fait rire! Sa fait du bien! Merci! Pour les fautes, c'était le prologue et il était court... je sais que dans ce chapitre il va y en avoir... Lol mais bon tu me connais depuis le temps, moi et les fautes... On est pas amies! Alors j'ai jamais dit si ce point de vue était de Bella, d'Edward, d'Alice ou autre...!! MDR j'espere que je t'ai bien embrouiller l'esprit lol! MERCI pour ta review trop trop gentille! Prend soin de toi bizz bye et bonne lecture! Kiss_

_**Cinderella191: **Oh! hihi je suis contente de te compter parmis mes revieweuses (du moins pour le prologue!) et merci pour ta gentille review! J'espere que la suite te plaira! Gros bisous bye et prend soin de toi! ps: mets moi vite ta suite a toi!! Allez! Plus vite que ça! lol Bizz bye et bonne lecture! Kiss_

_**Arya15:** Hey ma boté est la! lol tkt je suis prête à te suporter! De toute façon, si ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi sur ta fic que tu devra suporter! LOL j'ai jamais dit que cette fic' sera triste! lol tu saura à la fin de la fic', si j'arrive jusque la... Pourquoi tu ma di : "c'est ta vie?" lol cette fic' est pas tirer de ma vie, mais d'une histoire que j'ai inventer hors rapport avec twilight lol y'a juste le fond qui se ressemble... MERCI pour ta gentille review! qu'est ce que j'aime te lire toujours tu mfait rire! MERCI pour ça aussi! Gros bisous bye et prend soin de toi bonne lecture! Kiss_

_**Momiji33:** PTDR tu déchire! première review de cette fic' que tu met et je suis déjà mdr... alala... T'inquiète pas, je ne fais pas les chapitre à l'arrache, celui la encore sa va mais le prochin je me suis prit la tête pour l'ecrir... Enfin bon j'espere que ce premier chap te plaira! MERCI pour ta review et pour m'avoir fait rire! tu déchire comme fille c'est abuser! gros bisou bye et bonne lecture! Prend soin de toi! Kiss_

_**Luciie:** MDR d'accord pour mardi... Pas d'accord pour l'explication du prologue! lol dsl, mais si je te dis, tu saura tout... Et ce sera plus drole, ni pour toi, ni pour moi! Alors je te fais patienter! Je suis méchante je l'avoue... MERCI pour ta review trop trop gentille! TU es trop trop gentille! J'espere que ce premier chapitre te plaira! T'inquiète pas, ta le droit de te conduire en petite fille gater et me faire des caprices! Qui sait? Peut etre je céderais! lol Gros bisous bye prend soin de toi Bonne lecture! Kiss_

_**Elveleie:** MDR t'inquiète, je comprend... Les prologues, y'a jamais grand chose a dire, et tu ma trop fait rire parce que tu sais pas trop quoi dire... MERCI pour ça, j'ai bien rigoler et sa fait du bien! J'espere quand même que ce chapitre te plaira! Je te dis un grand MERDE pour ton bac! Et j'espere trés trés fort que tu l'aura! Ta review n'était pas du tout inutile! Alors arrete de dire des betises non mais oh! lol gros bisous et merci pour ta gentille review! Bizz bye pren soin de toi! Bonne lecture! Kiss_

_**Aurore:** Coucou! Et moi je suis super contente de te compter parmis mes revieuweuse! Sa fait super plaisir de voir que tu me suis! Je suis toucher! MDR pourquoi déprimant? J'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas une happy end! En même temps j'ai pas di le contraire non plus... MERCI pour ta review trop minione!! Ba voila le premier chapitre, j'espere qu'il te plaira! Gros bisous prens soin de toi bizz bye et bonne lecture! Kiss_

_**Puky:** MDR comme je l'ai dis, c'est vous qui décidez donc... Comme tu ma dis mardi, je le met mardi! je suis gentille hein!? (bon j'arete de me complimenter lol) Ba moi j'espere que cette fic' te plaira! MERCI pour ta review trop trop gentille sa me fait plaisir! Et sa fait plaisir aussi de te voir sur cette fic', que tu me suis encore! MERCI! gro bisou et bone lecture! Prend soin de toi bizz bye! Kiss_

_**Amy:** Wouaw! MERCI sa me fait plasiir! et moi je suis super contente de te compter parmis mes revieweuses! sa fait plasiir de voir que tu me suis encore! T'es en contacte avec "Momo"? Enfin bon t'es vraiment une fille gentille! (je sais je te conais pas plus que sa mais sur tes review t'es toujours minione!) et j'espere que cette fic' te plaira! gros bisous bye et prend soin de toi! Bonne lecture! Kiss_

_**Coco-Kakau:** MDR coucou! sa fait plaisir de te revoir ici! hihihi! Alors je sais pas si le prologue et prometteur lol mais on verra... Ba tu vois, je le met plus tot! J'espere que ce chapitre te plaira! MERCI pour ta review sa me fait plaisir de te retrouver ici! et MERCI pour tes compliments! c'est quand que tu met ta suite a toi? hein? lol Gros bisous et pren soinde toi! Bonne lecture! bizz bye Kiss_

_**BellaEdwardSm.skaii:** MDR non c'était pas jeudi c'était mardi... Bon c'est pas grave lol comme sa au moins sa te fais une petite surprise! MERCI pour ton graanndd compliment qui ma trop fait plaisir! hihi MICI! j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira et qu'il t'ennuira pas! Gros bisous bye et bonne lecture prend soin de toi Kiss_

_**AliceCullen:** Ma chérie!! Mais moi je veux te voir sur msn snif... En plus tu passe a paris dans pas longtemps! mais tu me manqueuh! snif... ba le chapitre 3 est fini je te l'enverrais si tu veux! MERCI pour ton compliment tout minion! et bien sur merci pour ta review! jspr a bientot et qu'on se parlera sur msn et qu'on se vera bientot! hihi jtm gro bisou pren soind de toi bonne lecture Kiss_

_**Feu du Ciel:** PTDR tu blague mais j'étais morte de rire avec ta blague foireuse! mdr Tu ma trop fait rire! Alors mardi sa te convient? Lol c'est la plus vite que j'ai pu faire! Mdr bah j'espere que toute la fic' te plaira, parce que ce prologue est accrocheur mais j'ai peur que sa ennuie... Tu me dira hein!! Enfin bon MERCI pour ta review et tes compliment tes trop gentille! hihihi Lol et non je baclerais pas, du moins j'essairais de pas bacler! Gros bisous bye et bonne lecture, prend soin de toi! Kiss_

_**Secret34:** Mais c'est abuser! Depuis le début de ma toute nouvelle fic' tu me suis je dois te remercier combien de fois? T'es trop gentille et sa fait trop plaisir! hihi MERCI. Cette fosi ci, je dis pas si ce sera une happy end ou pas, mais comme la fic' sera courte, tu saura bientot! MERCI pour ta review! jspr que ce chapitre te plaira! gro bisou bye et bonne lecture! pren soin de toi Kiss_

_**Praes:** Quoi enfin? lol pourquoi tu me met enfin? non mais dis don! lol j'aime tro dire sa! Ba au final on poste le même jour hein! lol et j'ai vu que tu ma dépasser en review je suis contente, ta 29reviews pour le prologue c'est pire que bien non? hihi. lol alors tu va prendre mes habitude? jss contente aussi! lol comme sa j'aurais tout en detailler! hihi! fin bon... MERCI pour ta review et jspr ke ce chapitre est pas ennuyeu! Gros bisous pren soin de toi bizz bye Kiss_

_**EdwardBella4E:** MDR ok mon capitaine mdr tu ma trop fait rire! et ta vue je t'ecoute on est mardi la suite est la! j'espere que ce chapitre sera pas ennuyeu! Je suis contente de voir que je t'ai donner envie d'ecrir! je vais aller lire tout sa et bien sur t'aura de mes nouvelles! hihi a mon tour un peu de te laisser des reviews! MERCI pour ta review! Gros bisous et bonne lecture! Bizz bye prend soin de toi Kiss!_

_**Simklob:** MDR je dis pas!! je dis pas si c'est une happy end ou pas, tu vera par toi même a la fin! lol Lol bah j'espere que se sera interressant du début jusqu'a la fin! MDR bah voila le chapitre 1, tu va pouvoir délirer et me faire delirer en même temps aussi lol MERCI pour ta review et tes tout gentils compliments sa me fait plaisir! Et toi t'en ai ou avec ta fic? hein? c'est quand la suite? Bon aller bonne lecture gro bisou prend soin de toi bizz bye Kiss!_

_**VictoOw:** PTDRR mais toi tu va m'achever a chaque fois mdr tu me fais trop rire! Tu prévois que la fic' sera "extra" mais moi j'en suis pas trop sure... J'ai l'impression c'es ennuyeu enfin tu vera par toi même... Et moi sa me fait plasir de te revoir ici lol tu va pouvoir encore me faire rire! Mais tu veux vraiment que je me fasse bouffer par un lion toi!! expldr, tu veux ma mort c'est sa? En plus je me vois trop courir dan la savanne les cheveux dans le vent... A mais attend... C'est toi la derniere fois ki ma dit que t'aimais Kellan a non en faite jte parle plu! expldr, je vien de m'en souvenir snif t'es trop mechante! lool. Tu me reste fidel jusqu'a la mort? T'es sure de toi? Moi je dis pauvre de toi lol tes pas dan la merde lol. MERCI pour ta review, jte fais des gros bisous et j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira! Prend soin de toi bizz jtm bye Kiss_

_**Phanis: **Lol, je t'en veux pas... C'est pas grave si tu met du temps! Ta raison, avec les prologue on peut pas dire grand chose, et je crois que ce chapitre et ennuyeu... Je dis toujours sa je sais, mais je sais pas... Enfin bon tu verra par toi même... En plus je sais que j'ai fait des faute lol mais je l'ai voi pas... Promis ce soir ce vais sur ta fic et je te laisserais mes reviews! PROMIS! Mais bon j'étais vraiment trop timide lol. Bah voila le premier chap j'espere que sa te plaira! MERCI pour ta review et pour tout! gros bisous bye et bonne lecture! prend soin de toi Kiss_

_**Sasa:** Oulala sa fait trop plaisir de te revoir ici! MDR par contre j'ai jamais dis que ce ne sera pas une happy end! Lol je dis rien cette fois, il faudra attendre la fin pour savoir! J'espere que cette fic' te plaira, mais bon j'ai l'impression qu'elle est ennuyente! Fin bon tu me dira hein!! Lol MERCI pour ta review t'es trop gentille et sa me fais trop plaisir! Je te fais des gros bisous et bonne lecture! prend soin de toi Bizz bye Kiss_

_**Alison:** LOL Je comprend, ta des examens a passer donc je t'en veux pas du tout! Pense a toi et a revieser, moi je te dis MERDE, et j'espere que tu l'aura! Lol ce n'est pas mon histoire a moi, mais une histoire que j'ai inventer et qui va peut etre etre publier lol j'ai un rdv dans pas longtemsp on verra bien!je me prononce pas avant d'avoir la réponse... Gros bisous et MERCI pour ta review comme toujours tes trop gentille! Prend soin de toi Bonne lecture Bizz bye Kiss_

_**LILY03:** Lol bah comme je te l'ai dis, je te laisse un petit mot sur cette fic', pour ta review de l'autre! lol pas trés compréhensible dsl... Enfin bon, MERCI pour tout tes compliments sa me touche et sa me fais vraiment plasiir! J'espere que si tu lis celle la elle te plaira! En tout cas je te fais des gros bisous et j'espere a bientot! Bizz bye Kiss_

_**IrishGril16501:** MDR a chaque fois ton ordi plante lol non j'ai pas eu ta review sur "the end in fire" mais tu me le dis donc sa me fais plaisir même si moi aussi j'aurais aimer savoir ce que tu ma ecrit... Snif... Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprend ta des examens a passer et c'est normal, pense a toi et a revieser et j'espere de tout mon coeur que tu l'auras! je te dis un grand MERDE! j'espere que ce que tu prévois sera vrai (que la fic' sera génial) parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle est ennuyeuse... Finbon, tu me diras... Aprés tes exam lol. Gros bisous et MERCI pour ta review et tout tes compliment tes vraiment une fille adorable, mais combien de fois je te l'ai dit? lol j'espere que tu le sais maintenant! Gros bisous et bonne lecture! prend soin de toi Bizz bye Kiss_

* * *

_Alors... Par quoi commencer... Ah! Ce n'est pas MON histoire, si vous préférer ce n'est pas ma vie! lol Je m'étais mal exprimer... désolé. C'est tirer d'une histoire que j'ai faite hors rapport avec twilight et je l'ai remixer en gros, y'a juste le fond qui est pareil!  
_

_Sinon pour toutes celle qui ont leur examens, je ne leur en veut pas de pas me donner de nouvelles... Je comprend et c'est plus important d'avoir sont examens que lire ma fic' qui ne vous approtera rien de plus! Ce chapitre sera du point de vue d'Edward, celui d'aprés sera pareil mais la fin sera su point de vue de Bella _

_Sinon comme on recomence au début, j'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est un epu ennuyeux... mais j'ai essayer de rentrer dans le vif du sujet sans trop sauter des étapes... Vous me direz... Et sincérement! lol Gros bisous a toutes et bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**2. Première rencontre...**_

**PDV EDWARD**

Le jour je passais mon temps à l'université, pendant que la nuit j'étudiais avec Carlisle à l'hôpital. J'avais choisi une université de médecine, car je savais que comme cela, tout mon temps serait comblé et que je n'aurais pas vraiment le temps de m'ennuyer.

Il n'y avait pas que pour l'ennuie que je m'étais décidé d'étudier la médecine. J'admirais Carlisle et ce qu'il faisait, je voulais devenir aussi fort que lui, pouvoir résister à l'appel du sang et avoir un total contrôle de moi-même. Je voulais tout simplement lui ressembler.

Le premier semestre de l'année était déjà bien avancé, nous arrivions au mois de novembre, le temps était toujours couvert. Selon Alice qui prévoyait comment nous devions nous habiller (plus où moins chaudement), je pouvais dire sans le ressentir, que dehors il faisait froid.

Je faisais une garde ce soir là avec Carlisle à l'hôpital. Il était vingt heures et mon père était en salle d'opération, ce que je ne pouvais pas encore assister étant donné que mon contrôle de moi-même n'était pas parfait. Je regardai le plafond, où les lumières de l'extérieur dansaient sur celui-ci. Le bruit de la pluie s'abattant sur les vitres me berçait, cela me donnait presque envie de dormir… Mais ça m'était impossible…

Je résistais à l'envie d'aller au bâtiment C, mais comme si mon corps n'écoutait pas mon cerveau, je me levais et quittais le bureau de Carlisle. Je sortis du bâtiment A, les urgences, pour rejoindre le B, la maternité. Les pleurs des bébés s'entendaient de partout, les puéricultrices trop occupées dans leurs tâches ne firent pas attention à moi, ce qui me convint parfaitement.

Après avoir longer les couloirs assez étroit de ce bâtiment, je sortis de celui-ci pour ensuite entrer dans le bâtiment C, celui où je pouvais y rester des heures et me sentir toujours aussi bien.

Pourquoi ? Parce que ce bâtiment nommer « _Enfant de Cœur_ », regorgeait de petits monstres rayonnants de vie. Ces enfants étaient tous malades, mais ils étaient heureux, profitant du moment présent sans se soucier de l'avenir, ni de leurs maladies.

Ces enfants étaient tous âgés de moins de sept ans, pour ceux qui avaient huit ou plus, ils étaient considérés comme des grands et donc occupaient le bâtiments D, la clinique.

Cela faisait toujours mal au cœur de les voir si jeune et si fragile, avoir une maladie auquel on ne pouvait les sauvés… Si seulement c'était en mon pouvoir, ils seraient tous en pleine santé, dans leurs foyers… Pour les plus chanceux, ils n'avaient qu'une fracture ou une appendicite, tandis que les moins chanceux avaient la leucémie ou étaient handicapés…

Ce qui me plaisait aussi chez ces enfants, à part leur joie de vivre, était le fait qu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'étaient le bien et le mal, par conséquent leurs esprits ne divaguaient pas sur des fantasmes absurdes…

Il y avait aussi cette fille…

Depuis le début de l'année, je l'avais aperçus dans les couloirs, s'occupant des plus petits et depuis la première fois, elle me fascinait. Impossible de pénétrer dans sa tête, je m'étais dis que c'était moi qui avait un problème, mais non c'était bien elle le problème…

J'avais essayer mille tentatives de passé à travers ce mur de silence, mais rien à faire c'était comme si elle ne pensait pas, ce qui était aussi impossible. Depuis que j'avais découvert cela, depuis que je l'avais découvert elle, il m'était difficile de me concentrer sur autre chose.

Seule Alice était au courant de ce qu'il ce passait dans ma tête, ainsi qu'Esmé qui m'avait harcelé gentiment car depuis que je l'avais rencontrer, Esmé disait que j'avais changé…

Je m'appuyais contre le mur en regardant à travers la grande vitre rectangulaire transparente, qui donnait sur la salle où les veillées se produisaient.

Deux femmes racontaient des histoires, qui moi-même me faisait sourire, puis je la vis elle… Plus jeune que les deux autres, elle était assise au milieu des enfants, dont une petite fille qui était entre ses jambes. J'aperçus à cette distance que la petite s'était endormie. J'avais appris à travers les pensées de ses collègues qu'elle s'appelait Bella et qu'elle travaillait le soir ici…

Alors que pour moi il s'était écoulé une minute, il s'en était écoulé en réalité trente et la veiller prit fin.  
Pendant ces trente minutes je n'avais cessé de regarder cette jeune fille brune, qui me regardait aussi. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps elle me regardait, mais le simple fait que je pose mes yeux sur elle la faisait rougir… J'aimais cela aussi.

Elle sortie de la salle et passa à côté de moi en rougissant de plus bel et en baissant la tête. Elle portait cette petite fille qui s'était endormie. Je ne voulais pas fréquenter une humaine, mais encore une fois c'est comme si mon corps réagissait sans écouter mon cerveau.

_-Veux-tu de l'aide ?_ Demandai-je.

_-Pardon ?_ Me répondit-elle en se retournant. Son dos penchait en arrière, elle luttait pour ne pas lâcher l'enfant qu'elle tenait.

_-Veux-tu que je t'aide ?_ Reformulai-je.

_-Non, ça va aller… Merci quand même !_ Elle se retourna et allait marcher, mais je me mis en travers son chemin et pris la gamine qu'elle tenait. _Je t'ai dis que je m'en sortais…_ S'énervait-elle.

Je soupirais et commençais à marcher. Je savais où se trouvait la chambre de cette petite, car elle se faisait régulièrement ausculter par Carlisle, elle s'appelait Kelani et avait l'Ostéoporose, la maladie des os… Je la ramenais souvent dans sa chambre.

_-Fais attention à elle, ne fais pas trop de mouvements brusques…_ Continua-t-elle en s'inquiétant. Je la vis me regarder de haut en bas, puis haussa les épaules. Elle avait peut-être remarqué la façon dont nous, vampire, nous marchions…

_-Je sais… Elle a l'Ostéoporose, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour elle…_ Répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

_-Comment le sais-tu ?_

_-C'est la patiente de mon… Du Docteur Cullen et comme j'étudies la médecine avec lui, je sais ce qu'elle a._

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil discret et trop rapide pour qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Elle regardait droit devant elle, m'ouvrant les portes coupe feu qui auraient dus être normalement ouverte. A chaque fois que je la surprenais à me fixer, elle détourna violement les yeux et la tête en rougissant presque.

Avec les regards qu'elle me lançait, elle se prit une porte, auquel je ne pus m'empêcher de rire :

_-Foutue porte ! Ne rigole pas ce n'est pas drôle !_ Répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Je m'arrêtais de rire subitement en me mordant la langue fortement pour ne pas rire de nouveau. Je la fixais et elle faisait de même. Puis elle rigola en marchant vers la porte de chambre de Kelani. Elle me l'ouvrit et je pénétrai à l'intérieur.

Je marchai dans le noir total, esquivais les quelques jouet qui aurait pu faire trébuché n'importe quel personne et déposa la petite dans son lit, Bella alluma la lumière à ce moment là.

_-Tu as de bons yeux ! Comment tu as fais pour ne pas marcher sur tout ce désordre ?_ Demanda-t-elle surprise.

_-Sûrement un coup de chance…_ Répondis-je en souriant.

_-Un coup de chance ? Tu aurais pu tombé et brisé tout les os de cette enfant ! Et le pire c'est que tu souris ? Non mais vraiment tu es inconscient ! _Chuchota-t-elle fortement et énervée aussi… Je n'avais pas prévu cette réaction.

_-J'ai fais attention. Et puis, Kelani est dans son lit ou briser en mille morceaux ?_ Elle ne répondit pas, fronçant seulement les sourcils et en me lançant un regard assassin, je soupirais une nouvelle fois. _Je m'excuse… J'aurais dû attendre que tu allumes la lumière et être plus prudent…_

_-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser…_ Répondit-elle froidement. Je me retournais et me penchais sur la petite.

_-Pardonne moi Kelani, je n'ai pas été prudent et…_

J'entendis des rires étouffés qui sortaient du couloir. Je souriais, elle n'était plus fâchée contre moi… Je me relevai et sorti de la chambre. Bella s'éloignait déjà. Je refermais la porte derrière moi :

_-Attend !_ Je trottinai jusqu'à Bella qui ne s'était pas arrêter à mon appel. _Dois-je conclure que tu es toujours en colère contre moi ?_ Demandai-je. Il m'aurait tellement été plus facile de savoir à quoi elle pensait…

_-Pourquoi le serai-je ? Kelani est dans son lit en train de dormir et pas briser en mille morceaux…_ Elle souriait toujours, cela me rassurait. _Mais sois plus prudent la prochaine fois, on ne sait jamais…_

_-Tu comptes remettre ça ?_ Je souriais à mon tour en sachant qu'elle voulait peut-être me revoir…

_-Peut-être pas ça, mais comme le Docteur Cullen la suit, je suppose que parfois tu la raccompagne. Je me trompe ?_

_-Non._

_-Donc la prochaine fois que tu la raccompagne, sois prudent, d'accord ? _Elle me parlait comme si elle parlait à un enfant, elle me prévenait comme si je venais de faire une grosse bêtise, ce qui pour elle l'était vu qu'elle ne savait pas que je me repérais très bien dans le noir.

J'acquiesçais en détournant la tête, déçu qu'elle ne prévoyait pas de me revoir, ce que je trouvais d'un côté normal, vu qu'elle ne me connaissait pas. Nous étions arrivé à l'accueil, elle s'adressa à un de ses collègues :

_-J'ai fini pour ce soir, j'y vais, je te dis à demain !_

_-Pas de problème Bella, rentre bien et à demain ! _Répondit il. _« Si je pouvais avoir fini moi aussi… Je l'aurais raccompagné… »_ Poursuivit-il dans ses pensées…

J'étais resté en retrait pendant que Bella parlait et se changeait. Elle revint vers moi me regardant d'un air étrange.

_-Tu ne m'attendais pas si ?_ Sa question me prit au dépourvue.

_-Euh… Non, j'allais retourné au bâtiment A…_ J'avais rien de mieux à dire, même si moi aussi j'avais envie de la raccompagnée.

_-Je passe aussi par le bâtiment A, je t'accompagne ?_ Je haussais les sourcils tellement sa proposition me surprit… _Où pas…_

_-Non, non, allons-y,_ me rattrapai-je.

_« Qui c'est celui là ? C'est bon, tous mes plans tombent à l'eau avec un rival comme lui… Imbécile de moi-même, pourquoi m'y suis-je pas prit plus tôt ?... »_ Pensait le garçon de l'accueil.

Je cachais mon sourire et commençais à avancer aux côtés de Bella.

_-Je ne me suis pas présenter, je m'appel Edward Cullen._

_-Bella Swan… Mais attend ! Cullen ? Le fils du Docteur ?_

_-Oui, je suis son fils._ Elle fronça les sourcils encore une fois, qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'elle pensait en cet instant…

_-Il est plutôt charmant…_ Elle souriait un peu rêveuse ce qui m'énervais un peu… Elle préférait peut-être Carlisle… _Mais il est plutôt jeune !_

_-J'ai été adopter… Et il n'est pas si jeune que ça… _Expliquai-je pour qu'elle éloigne toutes pensées ou fantasmes envers Carlisle, en même temps c'était vrai, il était trois fois plus âgé que moi, qui avais un peu plus de cent ans en comptant ma vie d'humain.

_-Désolée…_

_-Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?_

_-Je te demande des questions indiscrètes… Et puis tu n'y es pas pour rien toi non plus, pourquoi y as-tu répondu ? _Je souriais, elle se trouvait toute seule des solutions pour ne pas s'excuser_. Et puis, ton père n'est pas mon genre, même s'il est vraiment très, très beau…_

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase que je soufflais d'exaspération. Elle éclata d'un petit rire mélodieux et me regarda amusée…

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Demandai-je en m'arrêtant.

_-Serais-tu jaloux de ton père ? Il te fait autant d'ombre que ça ? Pardonne moi, je n'ai pas précisé que tu étais très charmant aussi… _Elle s'arrêta de parler à son tour, regardant dans le vide, sûrement pour savoir si les mots qu'elle venait de dire étaient vraiment sortit…

Je souriais en lui ouvrant les portes du bâtiment A, elle, rougissait. Le trajet passant par le bâtiment B avait été rapide, malgré que nous ayons marchés lentement.

Je pris le chemin pour aller jusqu'au bureau de carlisle. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je n'avais pas vu le temps passé. Elle s'arrêta au bout du couloir.

_-Je m'en vais par là…_ Me signala-t-elle.

_-Veux-tu que je te raccompagne ?_ Elle souriait timidement.

_-Non, ça va aller je te remercie…_ Elle se balançait sur ses jambes… _A demain ?_

_-A demain… Fais attention sur la route, fais attention où tu marches !_ Rigolai-je me rappelant du moment où elle s'était prise une porte.

_-C'est ça !_ Souriait-elle. _Et toi, travail bien._

Je la regardais quitter le bâtiment. Elle se retourna et très vite se détourna en voyant que je la regardais toujours.

Je marchais jusqu'au bureau, où je frappais légèrement à la porte avant d'entrée.

_-Pourquoi ce sourire ?_ Me demanda Carlisle. Je n'avais pas fait attention que je souriais toujours.

_-Pour rien…_

_-C'est cette fille ?_ Me demanda-t-il en souriant à son tour. Je perdis le mien. Esmé était une traîtresse, elle avait parlé de notre secret, de mon secret…

Je soupirais avant de m'asseoir du la chaise en face de mon père. _« J'ai raison… »_ Pensa-t-il.

_-C'est une humaine ?_ Continua-t-il.

_-Oui._

_« Fais attention… »_

_-Carlisle, je n'ai jamais dis que c'était plus qu'une amitié… Ce n'est même pas ce que l'on est !_

_-Et qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?_

_-Hm… Des connaissances… Je ne sais pas mais…_ Il me coupa.

_-Tu fais ce que tu veux Edward. Si je te dis cela, c'est pour toi. Je ne veux pas qu'un de mes enfants souffre, cela fait longtemps que tu es seul et je comprendrais si…_

_-Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses !_

_-Je n'ai peut-être pas le pouvoir de voir l'avenir comme Alice, mais je vois des changements… Avant elle, tu n'aurais jamais tenté de fréquenter un humain, c'est tout ! Je constate simplement que pour toi du moins ce n'est pas une amitié que tu recherches, pas forcément de l'amour, mais ce n'est pas de l'amitié…_

_-Je n'arrive pas à lire dans ses pensées._ Dévoilai-je.

_« Pardon ? Es-tu sûr de ce que tu me dis ? »_

_-Certain._

_« C'est pas possible ! »_

_-Moi je te dis que si…_

_-C'était une pensée personnelle._

_-Oh, pardon._

Carlisle me sourit et il fût appelé pour une autre urgence. Il me laissa dans son bureau où je commençais à faire une simulation chirurgicale numérique. C'est comme jouer à un jeu vidéo : Il y a un écran, des manettes – qui représente des pinces, des scalpels, des ciseaux… - et une jambe, un bras, une tête où autre, qui est reproduit sur l'écran pour simuler une opération… La meilleure façon d'apprendre, pour moi, les interventions chirurgicales sans tuer la personne pour boire son sang…

Mais impossible de me concentrer…

Bella voulait me revoir… Je me laissais tombé sur le dossier du siège confortable en fixant le plafond… Elle me trouvait charmant…

* * *

_Voila, voila! J'espere que ce chapitre vous as plu et que vous ne vous êtes pas fait chier! (désolé je suis vulgaire là! oups...) Merci d'avoir lu et merci si tu compte mettre une review Gros bisous a toutes! Bye!_

**_Dans le Prochain Chapitre: Il s'appelera "Dispute" Hihi sa commence bien hein! Mais bon dans ce chapitre vous verez qu'il commencera a y avoir des mysterre, vous conaissez celui d'Edward (vampire) mais vous conaissez pas les autres mysterres qu'on certain personnage!_**

**_Prochain chapitre: Vous me dites toujours une date, c'est vous qui choisissez! Mais laissez moi un peu de temps hein! Allez gros bisous et prennez soin de vous Bye!  
_**


	3. Dispute

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS!**

_**Scotty:** MDR t'es trop gentille! MERCI sa me fais trop plaisir! Bah, j'espere que ce chapitre a été rapidement mit... Même si moi même je trouve que j'ai été longue... MERCIbeaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments tout mignon sa fait plaisir (je me repete non? lol désolé...) J'espere que ce chapitre te plaira! Gros bisous bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Amy:** Mdr non, je suis désolé je pouvais pas le mettre se soir... enfin le soir même ou tu ma mis ta review... dsl tu m'en veux pas hein? Mdr toi et "morgane" vous vous faite conaitre mutuellement des choses lol vous me faite trop rire toutes les deux! Elle va bien? elle pass ses examen en se moment non? et je suppose que toi aussi... si c'est le cas, revise bien parce que c'est important (j'arrete parce que je sais les prof soul deja avec sa lol) Oui, edward et bella sont différent, parce que... je sais pas... lol surement parce que c'est tiré d'une autre histoire que j'ai faite... désolé si sa change beaucoup!Toute facon dans mes fic', ils sont toujours différent... non? Lol je dis pas si ce sera une happy end ou pas! mdr jrefléchie encore a la question... MERCI pour ta review toute mignone! sa fait plasir j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira! gros bisous bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Praes:** a non c'est bon tu ma tué mdr je vois ce que sa fait maintenant de voir toutes tes réactions mdr et sa ma tué! PTDR sa va me suivre partout le "mastiquer" mdr tu ma achever! t'es née le 25 nov? moi je suis du 30!! hihihi! lol oui mais le monstre il me semble que tu l'aimerais bien comme mari non? mdr. laisse mes prénom trankille mdr en plus tu le dis toutes seules toi c'est pas mieu mdr! "c'est petite fesse qui..." t'aurais voulu je précise? ptdr tu déchire!Bah quand Carlisle pense a "c'est impossible", c'est parce que c'est la première fois que sa arrive... Lol ya aucun autre sous entendu... Ta l'esprit bizarre non? ptdr.mais non moi je suis sur tu finira pas vieille fille avec ton chat surtout qu'un chat sa vie moins longtemps que nous mdr MERCI pour ta super grande review sa fait plaisir j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira! Gros bisous bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Delynn lie:** AH ok mdr je comprenais pas pourquoi y'avais marké 11 lol je me suis dit sa se trouve c'est un délire que je comprend pas lool mais non, oui je comprend, c'est comme les clavier americain... Bizarre, enfin pour nous lol. J'espere vraiment que tu n'est pas jalouse, parce que a la base c'est pas ce que je recherche (avoir beaucoup de reviews) sa fait plaisir oui, mais voila... MERCI pour ta review trop gentille tu ES trop gentille, et pour tes compliments tout mignon! sa fait trop plaisir! j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira! MERCI encore! gros bisous bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Aurore:** Lol, j'ai fais leplus vite possible, mais avec toutes les reviews auquel j'ai du répondre sa me prend beaucoup de temps! j'espere que tu ne m'en veut pas pour ce retard... Lol tu aime cette rencontre? Alors sa me fait plaisir! Lol, j'espere que ton préssentiment s'avérera juste, je ne sais pas encore ce que sa va donner (cette fic'...) on verra... MERCI beaucoup pour ta review toutes mignone et tes compliments! T'es trop gentille mais bon je te l'ai déja dit hein!? lol merci j'espere que ce chap' te plaira, gros bisous bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Sabe:** OLALA MERCII comment sa fait trop plaisir! jsuis trop contente tout ce que tu me dis me touche et me boost! MERCI! Je vais essayer de la continuer! Promis! MERCI pour ta review trop gentille et pour tes compliments! j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira! Gros bisous bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Feu du Ciel**: C'est pas serieux tous sa! lol sa me fait plaisir que tu me lise, mais ne néglige surtout pas ton bac d'accoord? Je veux pas etre la cause de ton echec (ce que je n'espere pas!) Enfin... Tu me diras, dix minutes de lecture ne va pas te faire echouer, mais bon on sait jamais! mdr mais comment tu me fais trop rire! lol tu passe du rire aux pleurs? lol t'es trop forte mdr. J'espere que j'ai pas trop tarder a metre la suite! Je n'arreterais pas cette fic' quand je commence je finis! Mais peut etre que je posterais moins rapidement que les autres fic que j'ai faite... Je suis contente que sa ta plu! J'espere que celui la te plaira aussi! Et tu blague mais moi je savais pas que y'avait un ocean a la place des alpes avant ptdr au moins j'aurais apris une chose et je me coucherais moins conne ce soir lol MERCI pour ta review trop minione! MERCI beaucoup! gros bisous bye et bonne lecture!  
_

**_Twilight: _**_WOUAW MERCI beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup! Sa me fais tro plaisir! T'es trop gentille et tu me gâte trop mdr! MERCI pour ta review et tes compliments sans oublier ton soutien sa fait plaisir! J'espere que j'ai pas été trop longue a mettre la suite! En tout cas encore merci et j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira! Gros bisous bye et bonne lecture!  
_

**_Cinderella191: _**_Une petite review qui ma beaucoup toucher!J'espere que j'ai pas été trop longue a mettre la suite! MERCI pour tes encouragements ta review et tes compliments sa fait trop plaisir! J'espere que la suite te plaira! MERCI encore gro bisou bye et bonne lecture!  
_

**_VictoOw:_**_ Mais c'est vrai ce que tu me raconte? Mdr on dirais t'es toute gaga! lool tu me fais trop rire et trop plaisir! Franchement tes une fille en or, t'es trop adorable! pff je sais même plus quoi dire.. PTDR bon j'avoue, Kelani est bien Kellan au feminin mdr vous etes que deux a avoir remarké lol... ET JE SUIS PAS OBSEDE! non mais o! ptdr tu me tue! mdr jrigole trop a chaque fois jte parle et a chaque fois que je te lis! PTDR ne jms oublier Kellan! lol et je suis d'accord! vive toi! vive moi! pour le reste on sen fous ... on je rigole! MERCI MA folle d'amour pour ta review et tout tes tut mignon compliment sa me touche tes vraiment adorable! J'espere que ce chapitre te plaira! gros bisous bye et bonne lecture!  
_

**_Solenn-la: _**_MDR MERCI sa me fait trop plaisir! J'espere quand même que mon ancienne fic' ta plu! Et je suis contente que cette fic' la (du moins le début) te plais! Je crois que tes la seule qui es été résonable mdr et qui veut bien me laisser du temps! MERCI pour ça, pour ta review, tes compliments et ton soutient! J'espere que ce chapitre te plaira! gros bisous bye et bonne lecture!  
_

**_Aurelie: _**_OULALA ta review ma trop fait plaisir, elle est courte mes tes mots me vont droit au coeur et m'encourage vraiment! MERCI pour ta review, tes compliments et ton soutient! J'espere que ce chapitre te plaira! MERCI encore! Gros bisous bye et bonne lecture!_

**_LILY003: _**_PF tu peux même pas imaginer comment ta review me fait trop plaisir! t'es vraiment trop gentille et tu me gâte trop! MERCI! MDR je ferais en sorte que la fin arrive! Et je dis rien sur la fin mdr il faudra se contenter du prologue apré... On verra lol MERCI pour ta review, tes compliments et tes encouragements sa fait trop plaisir! j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira! Gros bisous bye et bonne lecture!  
_

_**VampireAddict:** MDR ba j'espere que j'ai pas été trop longue! Je suis contente que sa te plaiz et j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira! MERCI pour ta review! j'espere que tu aimeras la tournur que sa prend! Gros bisous bye et bonne lecture!  
_

_**Secret34:**Une petite review trop mignone! sa fait trop plaisir MERCI! MERCI pour ta review et toutes tes gentillesses! j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira! Gros bisous bye et bonne lecture!  
_

**_Arya15: _**_PTDR a non c'est bon je suis foutue mdr! Aprés ton ordi, ta souris et ensuite encore ton ordi mdr. Alala... Sa ma fait plaisir de te parler hier! Sa faisait longtemps! Pour le faite que c'est "trop direct", il ne sorte pas ensemble, il n'y a rien entre eux, ce n'est même pas une amitier lol Edward est curieu, Bella le trouve (normal comme tout le monde) beau... Aprés, je ne compte peut etre pas les faire sortir ensemble tout de suite tkt pas, mais cette fic' ne sera pas trés longue donc je ne vais pas trop faire durer les chose non plus! MERCI de me dire ce que tu pense vraiment sa me fait trop plaisir! Au moins t'es sincére et je peux pas te le reprocher parce que c'est ce que j'attend! Tu as raison de garder tes questions mdr même si je suis curieuse... Mais bon tu sais mes réponse lol... MERCI pour ta review jtk trop j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira! bizz bye et bonne lecture!  
_

**_Simklob: _**_PTDR c'était fait expré le cou "d'autre mysterre sur d'autre gens" mdr juste pour toi! Je sais que t'aime bien cojiter... lol Je suis contente que le chapitre d'avant t'es plus! j'espere que celui la aussi te plaira! Pour ta fic, non c'est plus du retard c'est carément une longue absence la! (on dirait qu'on est en cour lol) Faudrait peut etre que tu te motive non? lol. Bah pour moi j'espere que j'ai pas été trop longue, mais bon tu peux rien dire vu ton absence lol MERCI pour ta review trop minione! Merci bcp bcp t"es trop adorable! Gros bisous bye et bonne lecture!  
_

**_AliceCullen:_**_ Coucou ma namour sa va et toi? Hihi t'es bientot ici! Tu viens demin soir hihi! je suis trop contente! Pour le faite qu'il vont sortir ensemble, tu verra par toi même, je pense que ta deja lu ce chapitre, mais bon... J'espere qu'il ta plu! Je vais te renvoyer ton chapitre juste apré avoir poster! Bah oui, j'ai fini mes comentaires mdr. tu vera le tout sur ton chap la jte dis rien! lol. MERCI pour ta review toujours aussi gentille jtm fort et encore merci! Gros bisous bye et bonne lecture!  
_

_**Phanis:** MDR j'ai vu ça! lol il faudra que je me concerte avec toi avant de parler... Lol au moment même, je trouvais pas les mots... Désolé pour ma vulgarité... Lol oui tout change, même les caractéres non? Enfin je trouve... Lol j'ai pas encore eu le temps, mais si j'irais sur ta fic'! Au moins tu sauras ce que j'en pense non?(peut etre tu t'en fous lol) Tu veux toujours pas? MERCI pour ta review et pour me faire rire a chaque fois! Sa fait plaisir! j'espere que ce chaptire te plaira! Gros bisous bye et bonne lecture!_

_**EdwardBella4E:** MDR MERCI sa me fais trop plaisir! jsuis contente que sa te plaise (du moins ce début) Oui je suis passer sur ta fic'! Désolé pour mon retard... Comment je l'aime trop (et je dis pas pour faire genre, je te dis la veriter!) au début je trouvais sa allait vite, mais en faite non c'est bien comme sa, je pense que ta vue mes reviews, donc je vais pas te répéter les meme choses, enfin si une chose, c'est excellent! MERCI pour ta review, et j'espere quece chapitre te plaira! Gros bisous bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Alexia:** WOUAW! je suis trop contente que tu te sois manifester! Surtout quand je vois que que t'es trop gentille! hihi sa fais plaisir! Bah voila la suite, j'espere que j'ai pas été trop longue! MERCI pour ta review trop mignone! j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira! encore merci! Gros bisous bye et bonne lecture!_

**_Elveleie: _**_PTDR entre tes "vouf vouf vouf" et tes "voui voui voui" ptdr j'en pouvais plus tu ma achever sur place! PTDR je crois que juste pour toi Le jeune intern au cheveux cuivré ira en psychatrie mdr je crois que tu en as besoin mdr naaa jrigole! Alors pour moi, si tu me suicide, sa ve dire ke tu me tue! Et donc ce n'est pas un suicide! Enfin bon, venant d'une interne en psychatrie, je m'affol pas, sa doit etre normal! lool MERCI pour ta review magnifiquement gentille et adoravble! TU es trop gentille et adorable! MERCI encore! j'espere que la suite te plaira! Gros bisous bye et bonne lecture!__  
_

**_Soossoo:_**_ MDR tu ma pire qu'aider pour mes frase, lol ta tout lu! hihi! et bien sur tu ma "corriger et commenter avec plin d'amour!" mdr sa fait trop plaisir et jss contente que cette histoire te plaiz! PTDR ton beug... Tu ma trop fait rire! lol mais faut pas t'enerver! J'ai remarké je dois porter la poisse parce que sa arrive a beaucoup de gens les beug au moment de la lecture de ma fic mdr. MDR non tu es folle tout court! Moi jtm trop lol tu mfais trop rire et tkt ptite vacance a miami dans 2ans loool MERCI pour ta review comme toujours magnifique a mes yeux! Gros bisous bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Puky:** MERCII sa fait trop plaisir! Ta review me va droit au coeur! T'es trop gentille! Je suis trop gâté! hihi! MDR je suis contente que sa t'ai plus! Voila un nouveau chapitre, et j'espere qu'il te plaira! MERCI pour ta review et toutes tes gentillesse! T'es trop mignone! Gros bisous bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Stef:** Sisi ma chérie, je savais pas que t'allait venir maintenant! Mais sa me fais plaisir lol en plus tu ma bombarder de review mdr MERCI t'es trop gentille! Et t'inquiète pas pour les autre fic', prend ton temps, et revise tes exams! Toi c'est cette année alors le rate pas juste pour te retrouver avec moi! Mdr je sais que tu en serais capable! Bon je te fais des gros bisous je te dis a tout a leur! Jtm et j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira! Kiss mon coeur jtm bonne lecture!_

**_Coco-Kaukau: _**_MDR Alors pour ta question, y'a que toi qui me la poser et c'et la question que je voulais eviter lol pourquoi? Parce que tout sa arrive dans le prochain chapitre, mais je te le dis, elle a eu 19 ans... lol. Qui te dit qu'il vont sortir ensemble... Prr on sait pas! héhé lol moi même je doute encore! lol. Ta vu ma review pour ton nouvo chap? et ton brevet c'est passer comment? bin j'espere! MERCI pour ta review trop minione! j'espere que la suite te plaira! gros biosus bye et bonne lecture!  
_

**_Luciie: _**_MDR tellement j'ai envie de te gâtée, je te met la suite jeudi! ne suis je pas gentille? mdr j'espere au moins que tu le verra avan vendredi mdr comme sa sa te fera une petite surprise! Lol tu sais y'a pas d'age pour etre une fille gâtée mdr mais ptite question "ta quel age?" lol tu ma intrigué! (on dirait je te drague ptdr c'est pas le cas je te rassure! mdr) MERCI enormément pour ta review trop "choupinoux" mdr je reprend l'expression de ta copine lol J'espere que ce chapitre te plaira! encore merci gros bisous bye et bonne lecture!  
_

_**BellaEdwardSM.Skaii:** MERCI comment ta review elle me touche abuser! Elle me va droit au coeur! Elle est courte mais tu va pas par quatre chemin lol tu me gate trop MERCI! J'espere que j'ai pas été trop longue pour mettre la suite! Et bien sure, j'espere qu'elle te plaira! Gros bisous MERCI encore pour ta review trop mignone! Bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Alessia :** MDR je te dirais pas si bella meurt ou pas et qui te dis que c'est bella dans le prologue? j'ai jamais mis de quel point de vue ce prologue étais! hihi je te met le doute j'espere? mdr. Je suis contente que tu aime ce début et j'espere ke la suite et ce chapitre te plaira aussi! MERCI pour ta review trop gentille et tes compliments tes trop adorable merci beaucoup! Gros bisous bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Gagali:** WOUAW! MERCI beaucoup pour tes compliments! Ils me vont droit au coeur sa me fait trop plaisir et sa me touche! Sa me boost trop pour ecrir la suite! Lol j'ai vu que tu ma envoyer ta review aujourdui, et je poste aujourdui lol alors je crois que j'ai fais assez vite non? lol tu ma trop fait rire quand même et tu ma trop fait plaisir! merci encore gro bisou et j'espere ce chapitre te plaira! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Hey hey! **MERCI pour TOUTES** vos reviews! vous m'avez toutes fait rire et j'en avais mal au ventre lol je m'en lasse pas!_

_Sinon, certaine le savent.. Celui que j'aime n'est pas Edward mais **Emmett!** Ce n'est pas Rob, mais **kellan**! hihi et seulement deux d'entre vous (Soossoo et VictoOw) on vue mon petit jeu de prénom lol Kellan... Kelani ptdr je sais c'est bête mais c'était plus fort que moi!_

_**A la fin **du chapitre il va y avoir **un gros SPOILER**! donc si vous ne voulez rien savoir sur Breaking dawn**, ne lisez pas a partir du mot mot "spoiler"** je précise c'est a la fin! (oups je l'ai deja dit lol)_

**AH OUI AUSSI!!** mdr j'ai vue qu'une ROSALIE CULLEN existait vraiment ptdr sa ma tuer quand j'ai vue sa! lol enfin voila je vous laisse lire!

_Merci encore a toutes et j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira! gro bisou bye et bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**...SI SEULEMENT...**_

* * *

_**3. Dispute…**_

**PDV EDWARD**

Après cette soirée là, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle de Bella, cela faisait maintenant trois jours que je restais chez moi car le soleil persistait dans le ciel, trois nuits que je m'éclipsais du bureau de Carlisle pour aller au bâtiment C, mais durant ces trois jours, je ne l'avais jamais aperçu.

Je n'aimais pas que le garçon de l'accueil pense à Bella, car il pensait à elle très souvent je dois l'avouer, mais pour une fois, cela ne me déplu pas car j'avais découvert à travers l'esprit du garçon qui s'appelait Jeremy, que Bella avait prit ses jours, je ne savais pas combien de temps et je me demandais si c'était de ma faute…

Pourtant elle m'avait dit « à demain », c'est qu'elle prévoyait de me voir… Ou peut-être pas.

C'était peut-être une feinte, elle m'avait peut-être fait croire cela pour que je la laisse tranquille… De toute façon, c'est une humaine et je n'ai rien à faire avec elle… Alors pourquoi ça m'angoissait à ce point ?

Je me rendis comme tous les soirs, avec Carlisle à l'hôpital. Cette nuit là, était une des rares nuits où tout était calme…

Il était dix huit heures trente et la petite Kelani avait rendez-vous avec Carlisle pour des analyses habituelles… Elle entra, accompagnée d'une aide soignante, dans son fauteuil roulant, pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe ou qu'elle ne se brise un os, et Carlisle l'installa sur un autre fauteuil, puis regarda les radios faites récemment.

Je voyais moi-même qu'il n'y avait aucun changement, que les soi-disant remèdes ne faisaient rien et que Kelani devra toujours faire attention à elle pour ne pas se casser les jambes, les bras ou autre simplement en se cognant, en tombant d'une chaise…

Kelani ne quittait pas des yeux Carlisle quand il l'ausculta, elle en oubliait même de cligner des yeux. Lui savait d'avance que rien n'avait changé et jurait intérieurement qu'aucun remède valable permettant de renforcer la résistance de ses os n'est été trouvé. Il n'aimait pas être incapable de pouvoir soigner les gens...

Je voyais dans ses pensées à elle qu'elle voulait toucher son visage, mais elle était trop timide pour le faire, elle voulait aussi que Carlisle lui coiffe les cheveux…

Après la visite, je la raccompagnais à sa chambre. Elle tenait sa poupée sur ses jambes en lui coiffant les cheveux avec ses petites mains.

_« J'aimerais bien le dernier bébé qui pleure et qui fait pipi que j'ai vu à la télé… » _Pensait-elle, je souriais. _« Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu Bella… »_ Je perdis mon sourire, et écoutais ce que Kelani pensait, mais elle n'ajouta rien de plus.

_-Monsieur ?_ Commença-t-elle hésitante.

_-Tu peux m'appeler Edward._ Précisais-je d'une voix douce.

_-Edward ? C'est bizarre comme prénom…_

Je souris en me disant que les enfants disaient vraiment tout ce qu'ils pensent ! Et comme on dit : « la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants… »

Nous arrivions à sa chambre, je la pris dans mes bras et la déposa dans son lit. Il n'était pas encore l'heure des veillées et quelqu'un passerait plus tard la prendre.

_-Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?_ Demandais-je avant de partir.

_-Oui, je voulais savoir où était Bella._

_-Je ne sais pas non plus, elle a prit des jours de congé mais elle va revenir bientôt !_

_-Quand _? Continua-t-elle, comme si je le savais…

_-Je ne sais pas Kelani… _Je m'assis sur la chaise à coté de son lit.

_-Alors tu ne sais pas non plus si elle va revenir bientôt !_ Répondit-elle boudeuse. Je me demandais pourquoi je ne savais pas rassurer quelqu'un normalement, ni pourquoi je ne savais pas y faire avec les femmes…

_-J'ai une bonne intuition, elle va revenir !_ C'était un mensonge, mais je me rassurais aussi en disant cela…

_-Oui, peut-être, toute façon ce n'est pas la première fois… Elle doit être dans un hôpital de Seattle…_ Elle s'interrompit brutalement et continua dans ses pensées_. « Oups… j'ai dis le secret qu'il ne faut pas dire, elle va m'engueuler… »_ Elle n'ajouta rien de plus.

_-Pourquoi serait-elle dans un hôpital ?_ Demandai-je curieux.

_-Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire ! « Non pas le droit ! »_

_-Pourquoi ? C'est un secret ?_ Elle acquiesça. _Elle y va souvent ?_

_-Oui. « Oups… Je ne dois pas le dire, je ne dois pas le dire… »_

_-Parce qu'elle est maladroite souvent ?_

_-Ah, oui, Bella est la reine des chutes !_ Elle rigola malicieusement, pendant que je me posais de plus en plus de questions... Je savais à cause de notre entrevue la dernière fois qu'elle était maladroite, mais était-ce pour cela qu'elle allait à l'hôpital ?

Oui, c'était possible, mais pourquoi n'était elle pas dans celui là ? Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et les pensées de Kelani m'envahirent.

_« Il avait raison, elle est revenue ! »_

Bella était ici… A la porte… Son odeur me frappa violemment, elle m'avait manquée pendant ces trois jours… Kelani allait parler, elle allait dire que j'avais eu une discussion sur Bella…

_-Bonjour Bella !_ Dis-je en me retournant avant que la petite puisse dire un mot.

_-Bonjour Edward… ça va Kelani ?_ Salua-t-elle presque en m'ignorant.

_-Oui, ça va, c'est bientôt l'heure pour les histoires ? _Se réjouissait Kelani.

_-Oui, c'est bientôt l'heure, mais ce soir ce n'est pas une histoire comme les autres, ce soir c'est une petite pièce de théâtre !_ Continua Bella d'une voix douce et attendrissante, même moi je buvais chacune de ses paroles.

_-Bon, je vais partir…_ Personne ne me répondit. Je secouais la tête, déçu et commençais à me diriger vers la sortie.

_-Attends Edward !_ M'interpella Bella. Elle souriait timidement et hésita avant de continuer. _Ça ne te dérangerait pas de mettre avant de partir, Kelani dans son fauteuil ?_

Je restais un instant sur place, en la regardant, me demandant si j'avais bien entendu… Cela ne me dérangeait pas, mais ce qui me dérangeait, c'était qu'elle ne m'avait presque pas parlé et en plus de ça quand elle me parlait c'était pour que je lui rende un service… Elle ne voulait vraiment pas de ma compagnie.

_-Mais Bella… D'habitude je…_ Bella plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Kelani, mais j'entendis la suite dans ses pensées. _« Je me lève toute seule ! »._

Je souriais, car en fait, elle voulait de ma compagnie. Même si ce n'était que pour quelques instants, elle voulait prolonger ce moment. Sinon pourquoi aurait-elle mit sa main sur la bouche de la petite ?

J'obtempérais sous le regard de Kelani pas très contente, qui je dois l'avouer, je la comprenais. Elle ne pouvait déjà pas se déplacer sans une surveillance constante, alors si on l'obligeait à ne pas se déplacer toute seule quand elle pouvait le faire…

Après avoir mis Kelani dans son fauteuil, je me détournai et parti vers la sortie, en faisant un signe de la main pour Bella.

Je marchais dans le couloir du bâtiment C, en me demandant pourquoi je ne l'avais pas attendue.

_« Elle va trop vite, elle va trop vite… »_ Répétait une petite voix, à la fois amusée et inquiète.

Je me retournais et vis Bella poussant le fauteuil en trottinant dans ma direction. Quand elle arriva à mon niveau, je l'engueulais :

_-Es-tu inconsciente ?_

_-De… De quoi ?_ Demanda-t-elle en toute innocence.

_-Alors il y a trois jour tu me disais que j'étais complètement fou parce que j'avais marché dans le noir et que j'aurais pu briser Kelani, mais toi tu cours avec le fauteuil roulant dans les couloirs !?_ Répondis-je en essayant de cacher mon sourire.

_-Ce n'est pas la même chose !_ Continua-t-elle fâchée_. Moi, il fait jour et je suis prudente !_

_-Prudente ? A tout moment tu peux tomber… Avoue que tu es plutôt maladroite !_ Rigolais-je.

Kelani me donna un coup de coude dans ma hanche pour que je me taise et que je ne dévoile pas notre petite conversation.

_-Elle n'est pas brisée en mille morceaux…_ Disait-elle dans sa barbe avec un petit sourire. C'était à peu près la même conversation que l'on avait eu quelques jours avant. Elle reprit son chemin en m'ignorant.

_-Tu es fâchée contre moi ?_ Aucune réponse. _C'est bon, je rigolais…_ Soupirais-je vaincu. Toujours pas de réponse. _De toute façon, moi aussi je suis fâché !_

Je passais devant elle, alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée en me regardant bouche bée.

_-Et pourquoi ce serait à toi d'être fâché ?_ Demanda-t-elle en courant presque pour me rattraper.

_-Arrête de courir !_ Dis-je sans me retourner pour ne pas qu'elle voit mon sourire. Elle soupira exaspérée.

_-Alors dis moi pourquoi ?_

_-Tu m'as dis « à demain » mais je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle de toi ! _Dévoilais-je en me retournant vers elle et en souriant de plus belle. Je n'arrivais même pas à faire semblant d'être fâché…

_-J'avais à faire !_

_-Hmm ?_

_-Des choses importantes ! _

_-Et ?_

_-Et ? Oh c'est bon… Pardonne moi, j'aurais dû te donner de mes nouvelles…_ Disait-elle doucement. _Content ?_

_-Ce n'était pas sincère… Non, pas content !_ Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. J'aurais aimé qu'elle se confie à moi, qu'elle me dise tout de sa vie, tout de ses ennuis…

_-Rhô, tant pis, je n'ai pas mieux !_ Elle se remit en marche alors que Kelani nous regardait amusée.

_-Je rigolais ! Ne te fâche pas !_ M'exclamais-je. _Vraiment… Les filles sont vraiment susceptibles !_

_-Moi ? Susceptible ? C'est la meilleur…_

_-La preuve ! Regarde tes réactions !_ Rigolais-je franchement.

_-Je ne suis pas susceptible !_

_-Si tu le dis…_

_-Oui, je le dis ! _Elle criait presque.

_-Bien !_

_-Parfait. _Ses yeux brillèrent étrangement, elle détourna le regard.

_-Tu pleures ?_ Je m'arrêtais de rire, la dévisageant.

_-Laisse moi._

_-Mais… Tu pleurs vraiment ? _J'étais plutôt inquiet, qu'est ce que j'avais dit pour qu'elle ait les larmes aux yeux ?

_-J'ai l'air de pleurer ?_ S'exclama-t-elle furieuse. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue. Je l'arrêtais en pleine descente en grimaçant.

_-Oui…_

Elle rigola en baissant la tête. Elle s'essuya l'œil mouillé rapidement et s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la salle des veillées. Elle continua sans me regarder.

_-Tes mains sont gelées…_ J'avais oublié ce détail. Ma température était bien en dessous de la normale, mais pour cette fois, ce fût facile de l'excuser.

_-Il fait froid dehors et quand il fait froid, je suis toujours gelé…_

_-Tu es bizarre…_ Elle souriait, n'osant pas affronter mon regard. Kelani sauta de son siège et entra dans la salle qui était vide. Elles étaient en avance.

_-Tu m'en veux toujours ?_ Demandai-je innocemment.

_-Non._

_-Tant mieux… Je vais y aller…_

_-D'accord._

_-Bonne soirée ! _Je me retournais mais elle m'interpella.

_-Edward ? _Elle hésita un instant, ce qui me perturbait à chaque fois, sachant que je ne pouvais pas lire ses pensées… _Tu viendras ?_

_-Quand ?_

_-Tout à l'heure ? Pendant la veillée ?_

_-Je ne crois pas, je dois travailler avec mon père…_

_-D'accord… A la prochaine alors !_

_-A la prochaine._ Je lui souriais et bizarrement elle rougit. Cela m'avait manqué… Je traversais les couloirs des bâtiments plus sereinement.

Bella comptait toujours me revoir, elle m'appréciait peut-être…

_**Oo0O0oOo0O0oO0oOo0Oo0O0o**_

**PDV BELLA**

Je regardais la pièce de théâtre sans vraiment y faire attention. Depuis une semaine je ne pensais qu'à lui… Edward.

Je l'observais toujours de loin, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'un jour il m'aurait parlé, à moi, une fille aussi banale qu'une poubelle dans la rue ! Même si à chaque fois que nous nous voyons ou que nous parlons, on se dispute, j'aime ces courts instants avec lui.

L'heure était passée trop vite à mon goût… J'avais cherché mille et une façons d'aller au bureau du Docteur Cullen, rien que pour le revoir ce soir. J'ai même pensé mettre Kelani dans mon plan mais elle s'est endormie avant que je ne puisse mettre en place un quelconque plan. Ridicule je dois l'avouer.

A chaque fois c'est la même… Quand on veut que l'heure passe vite elle passe doucement et vis versa. Sauf que là, je voulais qu'elle passe vite et qu'une idée me vienne aussi vite. Il faut croire que je vais devoir tout faire à l'improviste…

J'étais devant la porte du bureau, aucune voix ne me parvint. Mon cœur battait à une vitesse ahurissante comme si j'avais fait un cent mètre. Qu'est ce que j'allais pouvoir dire ? Et si je les dérangeais ?

Je fis demi tour, puis retournais devant la porte où je me décidais enfin à toquer, mais avant que je ne puisse faire mon geste, la porte s'ouvrit et je levais les yeux vers Edward. Un sourire accroché sur ses magnifique lèvres, il me regarda les yeux remplis de question…

_-Euh… Salut… Hmm, je… Enfin, je voulais te dire au revoir, j'ai fini donc… Voilà. _Je sentais le sang monter à mon visage, j'avais chaud tout d'un coup et je voulais plus que tout devenir une petite souris pour m'éclipser très loin de son regard de braise.

_-Fais entrer ton amie Edward !_ Intervint une voix d'un son mélodieux, différent d'Edward, mais presque aussi magnifique.

Je compris de qui cette voix venait… Du Docteur Carlisle. Plus précisément, le père d'Edward… Pourquoi je paniquais ? De toute façon, ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais et que je lui parlais… En plus, il n'y avait rien entre son fils et moi !

Je souriais légèrement en me rendant compte de ce à quoi je pensais… Il n'y avait et aurait rien entre lui et moi, cela m'était interdit, je ne voulais pas et cela ne servait à rien, du moins pour moi…

Edward se retourna vers son père qui le regarda droit dans les yeux. J'avais l'impression que tous les deux arrivaient à parler grâce à un simple échange de regard.

Edward paraissait tendu. Pour moi, cela voulait dire qu'il ne voulait pas me présenter ou qu'il avait honte de moi… Un nœud se forma au creux de mon ventre, je n'aurais su dire si c'était pour la rencontre imminente avec le Docteur Cullen, ou si c'était ma peine refoulée…

_-Entre ! _Continua le Docteur.

Je contournais Edward et me présenta à son père, tandis qu'il fit de même sous le regard exaspéré d'Edward.

Son père n'avait rien d'un père, si ce n'est le mental et son excitation que son fils ait trouvé une prétendante, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas. Edward et lui ne se ressemblaient presque pas. Ils avaient juste les yeux et la couleur de peau identique, sinon le reste…

Après quelques minutes, Edward perdit patience et me tira à l'extérieur sous le regard amusé de son père. On aurait plus dit qu'Edward était l'adulte et que le Carlisle était l'adolescent…

Nous marchions en silence. Je crus qu'il allait m'accompagner jusqu'aux portes du bâtiment A, mais nous avions dépassé le parking…

_-Veux-tu que je te ramène en voiture ?_ Me demanda-t-il en brisant le silence.

_-Non, j'aime bien marcher ! Merci quand même. Si tu veux rentrer tu peux…_

_-Non, il fait nuit, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut ce passer_. Il scrutait la nuit comme s'il guettait le moindre danger. Je remarquais qu'il ne portait aucun manteau.

_-Comme tu veux, mais tu ne vas pas avoir froid comme ça_ ? Il baissa la tête pour se regarder lui-même et paraissait surprit.

_-Non, ça va aller. Tu veux rentrer tout de suite ?_

_-Je ne vais pas rester toute la nuit dehors… Enfin je ne pense pas. Pourquoi ?_

_-Je ne sais pas… Tu veux faire quelque chose ?_ Il s'était arrêté et je lui faisais face.

_-Ca dépend… Tu as une idée précise ?_ Je n'arrivais pas à soutenir son regard. J'avais l'impression que ses yeux passaient partout sur moi, qu'il arrivait à faire comme super man et voir à travers moi. Il me déstabilisait et je n'aimais pas ça…

_-Si tu veux, je connais un petit bar/restaurant, qui ferme très tard dans la nuit, ou tôt dans la matinée si tu préfères…_ J'avais l'impression qu'il hésitait à me dire ses idées. Qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui en ma présence.

Depuis le début il semble se faire confiance, il a l'air sûr de lui, pourtant je vois qu'à chaque fois qu'il me pose une question, l'hésitation se lit sur son visage… Je du mettre beaucoup de temps à répondre, car il me regarda d'un air désespéré.

_-Laisse tomber, je te ramène chez toi. _Finit-il par dire l'air… triste.

_-Non !... Enfin, je veux bien qu'on aille à ce resto ! Si tu veux encore…_

Je me remis en marche et passai devant lui… Il leva la tête vers le ciel en souriant, et fit demi tour en m'entraînant par la capuche de mon manteau…

_-C'est de ce coté là..._

* * *

_Bon bah voila... Encore un petit chapitre cloturer! Il était plutot long non? J'espere qu'il vous a plus! Par contre, j'ai pas du tout ecrit encore la suite! **(manque de temps)** j'espere que vous comprendrez que c'est possible que je mette plus de temps cette fois ci a poster la suite je m'escuse d'avance! Merci d'avoir lu! Gros bisous et prenez soin de vous!_

**_Dans le prochain chapitre : je sais pas le titre, mais y'ora la scene au petit restaurant/bar, une petite dispute (encore) sera peut etre là, mais ce n'est que des suppositions... Lol_**

**_Prochain chapitre: Poster aps avant la semaine prochaine... Gros bisous!_**

**SPOILER! **

**la tentation de lire est forte je sais lol c'est surement pour sa que tu lis hein! lol. Alors je tiens a dire en avance que JAVAIS RAISON hi****hi j'explique:**

_S**tephenie Meyer elle même a devoiler que a la fin de Breaking dawn un personnage meurt! Elle ne veut pas dévoiler lequel mais il y en a bien un!**_

**_Qui disait que je me trompait quand sur ma fic' "THE END IN FIRE" je disais que l'histoire ce finirait mal? Hein? Qui? lol Bon je suis dégouter.. Pas vous? Snif... Je sens que je vais pleurer! Désolé si je vous ai démoraliser mdr mais fallait je vous le dise!! Bisous_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_UNE AUTRE PARENTHESE... J AI EU BEAUCOUP DE MESSAGE, ET POUR REPONDRE, JE NAI PAS ABANDONNER CETTE FIC' LE CHAPITRE ARRIVE, IL EST TERMINER! IL FAUT QUE JE REPONDE A TOUTES LES REVIEWS QUE JAI RECU C'EST A DIRE 44 REVIEWS..._**

**_Donc je vous dis a bientot.. Même trés bientot!! _**

**_Bisous a toutes!_**

**_AH au faite... Je suis ENFIN en vacance lol (je sais on sen fou... MAIS pas moi lol)_**

* * *

_**DESOLE, DESOLE, DESOLE, DESOLE, DESOLE, DESOLE, DESOLE, DESOLE, DESOLE, DESOLE, DESOLE, DESOLE...**_

**_Ceci n'est pas un chapitre... Esxcusez moi!!_**

_Sa fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas poster la suite... Et je m'en escuse infiniment pour celles qui me suivaient!_

_En faite, la suite de cette histoires avance trééss doucement, j'en suis à la moitier et ça ne me plait pas donc je vais recommencer!!  
Je fais des longues, trés longues journée de travail ce qui fait que j'ai pas de temps pour moi_

_J'espere que vous m'escuserez!_

_Vous devez vous dire "elle raconte sa vie" mais c'est pour vous dire que j'ai une bonne escuse! _

_Je suis en vacance dans 21 jours lol donc j'aurais tout mon temps pour cette fic fin juillet! et promit je la finirais!_

_Mais pour l'instant il va falloir patienter! Alors si vous le voulez... On compte les jours ensemble! ptdr_

_non je rigole, je vais les compter seule! snif mais croyez moi faire 50h par semaine sa fatigue tellement! c'est long! snif..._

_Sinon j'espere pour vous que tout ce passe bien et que pour celle qui sont en vac' s'ammuse et profite bien! mais ne me n'arguez pas avec vos vacances, sinon je vous fait un caca boudain! lol _

_Gros bisous a toutes et je m'excuse encore pour ce retard et cette fausse joie (si y'avais une fausse joie...)_

_Il y a quelque message perso un peu plus bas... Mais si vous ne vous trouvez pas dedans, ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous aime pas lol juste parce que j'ai la flemme de faire un message perso direct a chacune d'entre elles, donc je n'oublie personne, c'est juste que j'ai des chose a dire personnellement a certaines personne...  
_

_Prenez soin de vous! GroOoOoOs bisous et a bientot j'espere!_

_Bizz bye_

_NaikYy_

**_PETIT MESSAGE PERSO: (aucun rapport avec les réponses aux reviews! les réponses aux derniere reviews du dernier chapitre, seront mises au vrai chapitre!)_**

**_Phanis :_**_ Mais tu sais un jour tu va me tué... Je sais pas pourquoi mais tu me fais trop rire! T'inquiète pas je patienterais même si je deteste patienter... snif... Mais a votre retour a toutes les deux je serais là! Toute façon, toi aussi tu va devoir attendre si tu veux lire la suite bien sûre... Gros bisous et prends soin de toi! A bientot j'espere pour ton histoire qui tue! (j'ai définitivement plus peur de toi mdr) bonne nouvelle non? gros bisous jtk bizz bye_

_**Soossoo:** hihi ma chérie toi aussi tu as ton petit message perso, parce que je viens de parler avec et parce que tu ma manquer! alors sa ma fait du bien! désolé pour cette attente (dans le cas ou tu l'attendais lol) prends soin de toi et prépare toi se wik end a m'avoir sur le dos! lol gros bisous a bientot jtm kiss bye_

_**Arya15: **Alala toi aussi ta une petite place ici, parce que je te parle plus trop en se moment, mais maintenant tu sais pourquoi vu que je taf la je viens de te parler et sa ma trop fais plaisir! fais attention a toi en tout cas! gros bisous ma chérie et je te dis a bientot! kiss bye_

_**AliceCullen:** Sa fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas eu de news de toi mais je comprends cu ce qu'il ce passe en se moment! J'espere juste avoir de tes news dans pas longtemps parce tu me manque! gros bisous ma jumelle prends surtout soin de toi! Et j'espere de tout mon coeur a bientot, nos soirées de rire sur msn me manque! jtm kiss bye_

_**Praes:** Toi aussi ta disparue du site! snif! elle est ou la suite de ton histoire? Bon je te comprends, vu que toi aussi tu taf! En tout cas je ne t'oublie pas et j'espere que tout va bien pour toi! Je te fais des gros bisous et j'espere a bientot! sa fait trop longtemps on c'est pas parler et j'espere qu'on se verra bientot sur msn! Gros bisous bye jtk kiss_

_**Momo:** Rolalala (je répondrais a ta review dans le vrai chapitre) mais comment j'éai été troOoOop contente quand j'ai vu ta review je me suis dit elle est de retour! j'étais trop heureuse! (tu fais mon bonheur ta vu?! lol) sa me fais trop plaisir en tout cas! gros bisous ma chérie et a beintot j'espere kiss bye et prend soin de toi!_


	5. Alice

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS!**

_**Delynn lie :** mdr c'est trop gentil, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'a pas rater grand chose vu que pendant un mois je n'ai pas écrit de suite... Lol bah oui, j'avais trop de chose a faire, mais voila maintenant je suis de retour, tu lira surement ce message dans un petit moment, mais c'est pas grave, j'espere que tes vac se passent bien! MERCI pour ta review! gros bisous et a bientot! Bonne lecture! Bizz bye!_

_**Phanis :** Lol ayé! Je suis de retour! Pour répondre a tes suppositions, tu as un peu raison... Mais je ne t'éclair pas trop lol après c'est pas drole! Et je ne te rafraichi pas sur ta suposition lol si ta le courage de chercher dans les reviews... Bah je te dis bonne chance lol. En tout cas je suis presser de voir la suite de ta fic' a toi! Mais comme je me coupe un peu de tout en se moment pour pas voir de Spoiler sur Breaking dawn, c'est possible que tu n'ais pas ma review tout de suite... M'en veux pas hein!! lol merci pour ta review! Je te fais des gros bisous et prends soin de toi! Bonne lecture! Bizz bye!_

_**Feu du ciel **: Ah bah je suis contente si ton bac c'est bien passé! Sa fait plaisir! Bah oui, j'ai été longue et je m'en escuse! Mais je suis la maitnenant! PTDR t'es quand même un peu longue a la détente mdr pour le titre de mon ancienne fic' et la fin... Bon je sais sa fait longtemps que tu m'as poster ta review, donc tu te souviens pas de ce que tu ma dit, mais avec ta remarque, j'étais morte de rire... MERCI pour tes review! je te fais des gros bisous, je te dis à mi-aout quand tu reviendra et j'espere que ta bien profiter de tes vac'! et Bonne lecture! Bizz bye!_

_**Sabe:** MDR j'ai pas fais une semaine mais carément un mois mdr je suis désolé! La tu peux carément dire que j'ai pire que pris mon temps lol. Sa me fais plaisir que cette fic' te plaise, j'espere que tu va te remettre bien comme il faut dedans... MERCI pour ta review! Gros bisous et bonne lecture! Bizz bye!_

_**Lucie :** Aye mami!! Lol wouaw! La review de fou que tu ma faite sa ma trop toucher! MERCI! Pour une petite fille capricieuse (selon tes dires) Tu as été patiente! je suis fière de toi lol tu es grande maintenant! remarque pas trop vu que une semaine après tu ma rappeler que j'étais en retard lol maintenant on epux plus dire que c'est un retard mais un desertation! lol en tout cas je te dis un grand MERCI parce que a chaque fois que je lis tes reviews je suis morte de rire! Alors merci pour tout sa! j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira! Gros bisous bonne lecture! Prends soin de toi Bizz bye!_

_**Puky :** Lol bah ecoute pour la scene aux resto, ce sera pas trés long, mais sa débouche sur autre chose... Je te laisse lire je veux pas tout casser... Je sais j'ai été super longue.. Et je m'en excuse! j'espere sa va pas etre trop dure a te remettre dans la lecture! MERCI pour ta review en tout cas sa me fait trop plaisir! MERCI! gros bisous et j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira! Bonne lecture! Bizz bye!_

_**Soosoo:** Ah! mais tu es partie! snif tu va trop me manquer! Même si ce mois ci on c'est pas trop vu... Sa va me faire bizar! j'espere que tes vacs vont bien ce passer! Sinon, MERCI pour ta review toute minione! t'es toujours aussi adorable! trop minione! ;) j'ai mis trop de temps je sais et j'men excuse, j'espere que se remettre dans la lecture sera pas trop dure! MERCI en tout cas! Jte fais des gros bisous ma so' d'amour! Prends soin de toi! Bisous bonne lecture! Bizz bye!_

_**Aurore :** MERCI t'es trop minione sa me fait trop plaisir! Bon d'accord j'ai mis énormément de temps, et je m'en escuse, mais quand je relis tes review sa me réchauffe tro le coeur! MERCI! sinon comme sa fait super longtemps que j'ai pas ecrit, j'espere que sa va pas trop etre bizarre et que y'ora pas d'incohérence... On verra... MERCI en tout cas! J'espere que la suite te plaira! Gros bisous Bonne lecture! Bizz bye!_

_**praes :** PTDR tes vraiment une visieuse!! mdr ("oui j'aurais bien aimer que tu précise pour ses petites fesses") sa ma tué!! tu va peut etre etre decu pour le premier rencard parce qu'il est court... mais t'inquiète pas je me rattraperais! et toi alors? ten ai ou avec ta fic? ta pas abandonner? et ton ex? lol toujours aussi con de t'avoir laisser? il s'estpas apercu que t'étais une fille en or? en tout cas jte dis MERCI pour tes review j'espere ke ce chap te plaira! gros bisous et jspr a biento sur msn! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**gagali :** Wouaw! merci bcp bcp pour ton grand compliment sa me fais super plaisir! lol en tout cas je suis vraiment désolé pour cet attente de plus d'un mois!! mais je pouvais pas faire autrement... jspr tu me pardonne. si tu veut d'autre Spoiler, j'en ai plein! lol surtout depuis la sortie du livre! mais bon sa gacherais un peu tout... MERCI pour tes review elle ma fait super plaisir! jspr que ce chapitre te plaira! Bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**PtiteBella45:** MDR MERCI sa me fait super plaisir! je suis contente de te retrouver sur cette fic'! Merci de me suivre! et désolé pour cette longue attente! J'espere que cette suite te plaira! merci encore pour ta review! Gros bisous bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Vampireaddict:** LOL tu ma trop fais rire! Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plus! Désolé pour cette longue attente, voila la suite et j'espere qu'elle te plaira! MERCI pour ta review toute gentille! Bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**VictoOw:** OH! Ma folle préféré! MDR tu ma tué! J'ai craquer pour le livre! Mais j'en dit pas plus... MDR tu ma tué aussi avec tout tes comiter que tu veux former lol tu me fais trop rire! En plus j'ai plein de spoiler maintenant... comme je t'ai dit j'ai craquer! Je ne mettrais rien ici mais une petite info a la fin que tu dois savoir! MERCI pour ta review! Sa fais trop plaisir sa me manque trop qu'on sparle plus trop sur msn avec nos ptit delire! Jte fais des gros bisous et j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira! Bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Amy:** AH! j'aime trop les longues reviews! T'es trop gentille lol ta review ma trop fais plaisir! MDR tu ma trop fais rire! Pour le secret de Bella, sa se rapproche (pour tes idées, tes loin du compte mdr) mais l'histoire avance donc... On s'en rapproche il y aura plein d'indice (pas dans ce chap') et j'espere vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira! Désolé pour cette longue attente! MERCI pour ta review trop minione! Bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Cinderlla191**: MDR t'es assez forte pour trouver les suites... On va dire que tu y es presque, mais pas encore! MERCI pour ta review! sa me fais trop plaisir! Et toi? Ta arreter ta fic? Ou j'ai louper des chapitre... Tiens moi au courant! Désolé pour ma longue absence! Jespere que ce chapitre te plaira! Bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Solenn-la:** WOUAW! lol tu ma complimenter cette fic' et l'ancienne! Sa me fais super plaisir et sa fait trop chaud au coeur merci beaucoup! j'espere que ces prochain chapitre te plairons! MERCI encore et desole pour cette longue absence! Bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Alessia: **PTDR moi je dis tu n'es pas si déranger que sa parce que tu as en partie raison, et sa veut dire que je suis déranger aussi lol désolé pour cette longue absence, parce que tu doit plus te rappeler de ce que tu m'avais ecrit (d'un coter tant mieu lol comme sa tu ne sait plus ce qu'a bella!) lol MERCI pour ta review trop minione et tes compliments tout gentils! Sa me fait plaisir j'espere que la suite te plaira! Bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Simklob:** PTDR toi avec tes review tu m'acheve toujours! Lol tu me fais trop rire! Je sais que tu te souviens plis de ta review que tu ma ecrit, mais oui, je ne te dirais rien, aprés si tu cherche tu trouvera un peu la réponse! Désolé pour ma longue absence, mais toi aussi je te vois plus sur msn et tout... Tes partie en vacance? Bon amuse toi bien ou que tu sois! Je te fais des gros bisous et jespere que ce chapitre te plaira! Bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Elveleie:** HIHI! Tu ma tué avec ta review! Tu me fais trp rire! alala... Par contre je suis désolé d'avoir eu cette longue absence sur le site! Faut que je me remette dans le bain et désolé d'avance si le chapitre est... Bauf... lol je suis en retard sur ta fic aussi (rho en plus c'est mes passage préféré!) Sinon jspr quand même que ce chap' te plaira! gros bisous et bonne lecture!_

_**Arya15:** PTDR je savais que tu n'allais pas resister a l'envie de lire le spoiler, mais bon moi je me sentais obliger de le mettre! J'ai recu ta carte qui ma fait trop trop plaisir! C'est trop chou! MERCI! j'espere que tu profite bien de tes vacances! Et désolé pour ma longue absence (autant sur le site que sur msn!) j'espere quand même que ta pas abandoner ta fic et que ce chap te plaira! MERCI pour tes review! Gros bisous bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Coco-Kaukau:** PTDR tu ma tué, achever et j'en passe! Tu ma trop fais rire! Dans ta review tu te prends la tete avec des questions qui mon fait hurler de rire! Alala j'aime trp tes review! mdr. j'suis désolé de ma longue absence sur le site! Jespere que tu me pardonne et que ce chapitre te plaira! MERCI pour ta review (excellente) trop minione! Je te fais des gros bisous et j'espere que tu es encore présente sur le site! Bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Stef : **Mdr sale folle! Mais c'est pour sa que je t'aime! Ta eu un avant gout de ce chap et j'espere que la suite te plaira! Désolé pour mon absence autant sur le site que dans ta vie! Toi meme tu sais! Je te fais des gros bisous et je te dis a bientot bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**LilyIsabella:** PTDR tout ce que tu me dis ma fais super plaisir et en meme temps ma fais trop rire! Ecoute, si tu as la pêche et le temps d'arpenter tout les couloirs de tout les hopitaux pour trouver un Edward je te souhaite bon courage! mdr. Les docteur beau garcon y'en a que dans les films! En vrai, il sont vieux, raide, et bizarre mdr. Désolé pour cette longue absence sur le site (tu va dire : "comme par hazard quand je lis cette fic'") mdr et je m'en excuse ce n'est pas ta faute! j'espere que tu vien encore sur ce site, parce que jaime tes review! Elle me font trp rire! MERCI en tout cas et j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira! Bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Momiji33: **MDR ta review... Est comment dire... excellente! mdr tu ma trop fait rire! MERCI pour tout ce que tu ma dit! Et je m'excuse horriblement de cet longue absence sur le site! j'espere que tu viens toujours ici... Et jspr aussi que ce chapitre te plaira! Plus d'un mois sans ecrire... Il faut que je me remette dans le bain!Pour ce qu'a bella, tu es presque dessus... Et je ne dirais pas si elle meurt ou pas! lol. Merci encore bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**FascinationLove: **Lol "met nous vite la suite"... Je suis désolé!! Vraiment désolé de cette longue absence sur le site et jespere que tu me pardonnera si tu vien toujours lire les fic' de fanfic! MERCI pour ta review et tes compliments sa me fait trop plaisir! MERCI! j'espere que la suite te plaira! Bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**BellaEdwardSM.sky:** JE SUIS DESOLE! pour cette longue absence sur le site! je m'excuse! Pourle livre qui sort en france, aparament il sort le 22octobre! c deja mieu que 2novembre! Pour le film il sort bien en france mais on a pas la date encore! snif il y a les date pour tout le monde sauf nous! j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira! merci pour tes review toute gentille! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Dahke : **__Je m'excuse infiniment pour cette longue absence sur ce site! j'espere que tu viens toujours lire les fic et que tu verras ce message! MERCI pour ta review trop gentille! et j'espere que la suite de cette fic' te plaira! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Alison :** MDR ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veut pas d'avoir été en retard pour la lecture de cet fic'! LOL je peux rien dire toute facon parce que j'ai mis trop de temps a ecrire la suite mais j'avais pas le temps et je m'excuse! jspr tu me pardonne! jspr aussi que tu vien toujours sur ce site et que tu verra ce msg! que ce chap te plaira (jspr encore!) lol. FELICITATION pour ton brevet sa fais plaisir! MERCI pour tes reviews et tes compliements! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Sasa:** MDR tes trop gentille! MERCI pour ta review trop minione! et désole pour cette longue absence sur ce site! jspr que tu m'excuse et que la suite te plaira! Jspr aussi que tu vien s toujours lire les fic de ce site et que tu verra ce petit message! MERCI encore! Bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Momo:** OH! comment je suis trop contente d'avoir eu de tes nouvelles! Je suis trop contente de te revoir! sa fait trop plaisir! t u m'avais manquer! Et je m'excuse de cette longue absence sur le site! J'espere que tu me pardonne et que tu vien toujours voir les news de ce site, et que tu verra ce message! MERCI pour ta review trop minione (comme toujours) et je savais que tu m'avais pas oublier! Attend! lol c'est pas possible ça! (je rigole bien sure!) J'espere que la suite te plaira encore dsl et encore MERCI comme toujours tu me suis et sa me touche! Jte fais des gros bisous et bonne lecture!_

_**IrishGirl16501:** MDR Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas du tout pour le retard, en plus jpeux rien dire moi je suis pire! En plus tes exam sont beaucoup plus importante que la lecture de ma fic'! Je comprend! Mais sa me fais quand meme trop trop plaisir que tu es prit le temps de me donner de tes news! Alors comme sa s'est passer pour tes exams? Et tes vacs? MERCI pour ta review en tout cas trop gentille comme tjs! Jspr que ce chap te plaira! Dsl pour ma longue absence! Bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Beverly-Cullen :** MERCI beaucoup pour ta review toute gentille sa me fait trop plasiir! désolé pour ma longue absence et jspr ke tu vient toujours sur ce site! J'espere aussi que ce chap te plaira! Bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Mathilde :** Voila la suite! Je suis désolé de ma longue absence sur ce site! Jespere que ce sera pas trop dure de ce remettre dans la fic' et que ce chapitre te plaira! MERCI pour ta review trop minione! Gros bisous bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Olivia :** WOUAW! Mais tu te rends compte du compliments que tu ma fait? Sa ma fait tellement chaud au coeur! Première review de toi et tu es déjà haute dans mon estime des revieuweuse! (mdr c'est le soir il est 3h su mat si je raconte des betises c'est normal lol) mais serieusement ta review est magnifique a mes yeux! Tes trop gentille avec moi et sa me touche! MERCI! Désolé pour cette longue absence sur le site! Jespere que ce chapitre te plaira! Bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Little-moi **: MERCI tes toute gentille avec moi et sa me fait trop plaisir! MERCI pour ta review et tes compliment! t'es nouvelle sur le site? Enfin, peut etre pas, mais j'ai jamais eu de review de toi... Donc voila c'est une question de curiosité! lol Ta review ma fait trop trop plaisir! MERCI jspr que ce chap' te plaira! Mais vu que sa fait longtemps que j'ai pas ecrit... Je garanti rien!Merci encore! Bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**PARDONNEZ MOI!** Je sais que j'ai été super longue, que mon absence est impardonnable! Et que en plus de sa les reponses aux reviews sont plus longues que le chapitre lol mais j'espere que vous l'aimerez!_

_je vous garantie rien sur la qualiter du chapitre! Plus d'un moi sans ecrire... bah après faut ce remettre dans le bain!_

_Sinon j'ai les 7 premier chapitre de Breaking Dawn! HIHI j'ai craquer et je l'ai ai lu! Mais le faite pas, sa gache tout!_

_Je vous fait des bisous en esperant etre pardonner et en esperant que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**...SI SEULEMENT...**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Alice…**_

**POINT DE VUE BELLA**

Arrivé devant ce petit restaurant, je le sentais mal à l'aise. Je n'avais pas d'argent sur moi, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait payer… De toute façon, c'est lui qui m'avait invité ! Mais tout de même…

Nous étions assis à l'intérieur de ce restaurant/bar, nous parlions de tout et de rien, il me posait beaucoup de question sur ma vie, auquel je répondis le plus franchement possible…  
Lui, essayait d'esquiver certaine de mes questions en me répondant par une autre question… Je passais un bon moment avec lui, nous rigolions, nous nous chamaillions (apparemment, avec lui c'était devenu une habitude…) et j'étais tout simplement bien.

Malgré que je sois à l'aise avec lui, au fond de moi, quelque chose me disait de partir, ce que je trouvais ridicule.

_-Pourquoi as-tu commandé deux boissons chaudes si tu ne bois rien ?_ Demandai-je curieuse.

_-Je n'ai pas très soif…_ Répondit-il en rigolant doucement, comme si j'avais raté quelque chose dans sa phrase de drôle.

_-Si tu le dis… _

_-Raconte moi tout de ta vie. _Je le regardai surprise, depuis tout à l'heure nous parlions de moi, avant de reprendre une gorgée de mon chocolat chaud.

_-Que veux-tu savoir d'autre ?_

_-Pourquoi travailles-tu dans un hôpital ?_ Je pris une grande respiration puis je répondis.

_-Pour me payer mes prochaines études, que j'espère faire… Et parce que j'aime les enfants._

_-Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas faire ces études ?_

_-Trop compliquer… _Aucun sourire ne ce dessinait sur mon visage, je ne voulais pas rentrer dans les détailles ce que je voulais qu'il remarque, mais soit il n'a rien vu, soit il est tellement curieux qu'il persista…

_-Explique moi. Je ne le dirais pas. Promis !_ Il me regarda en me couvant des yeux. J'ai horreur quand il fait cela, comment résister ? Je secouais la tête pour reprendre mes esprits…

_-C'est, Vraiment, trop compliquer et trop long._

_-J'ai tout mon temps. _Il avait posé sa tête sur ses mains et il me regarda intensément.

_-Ça ne marche pas, désolé._

_-Qu'est-ce qui ne marche pas ?_

_-Ton regard… Celui qui me fait dire toute la vérité !_ Il baissa la tête en souriant. _Aurais-tu des secrets toi aussi ?_

_-Plus que tu ne le crois… Mais si tu ne me dis rien, je ferais comme toi !_

_-Je peux m'efforcer de deviner…_ Il n'aura pas le dernier mot !

_-Et je peux faire de même._

_-D'accord alors… si par exemple je trouve une théorie juste, tu dois me dire la vérité !_ Il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais je le coupais avant, sachant d'avance ce qu'il allait dire. _Bien sûre, je ferais de même…_ Mais j'espérais vraiment qu'il ne découvre rien.

_-Trop facile…_ Il se laissa tombé sur le dossier de sa chaise en haussant un de ses sourcils et en souriant, dévoilant des dents parfaitement blanches. J'eus des frissons…

OoOoOXOoOoOoOXOoOoOoOXOoOoOoO

**POINT DE VUE EDWARD**

Quand elle décida finalement de partir, de rentrer chez elle car elle était fatiguée, je me sentais vraiment seul. Ma tête bouillonnait de questions auquel je savais que je devrais trouver les réponses seul… Encore seul…

J'avais prévenu Carlisle que je rentrais directement à la maison. Il ne m'avait posé aucune question ce qui m'arrangeait. Il fallait que j'enquête, que je trouve les réponses à mes questions.

Il serait simple pour moi de les avoirs, où presque…

Il fallait parler à Alice, qui elle serait folle de joie, mais si je parle à Alice, Esmé se douterais sûrement de quelque chose, il faudrait donc aussi lui en parler, puis Alice en parlerait à Jasper, et Esmé à Carlisle… Encore heureux qu'Emmett et Rosalie soit aller en Europe pour leur nuit de noce…

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je roulais doucement sur la route. Je réfléchissais à l'approche que j'allais faire avec Alice en espérant passer le plus inaperçu possible…

Arrivé à la maison, je n'avais pas trouvé mon approche, mais quand j'eus mis un pied dans la maison, Alice, elle, trouva le moyen d'approche…

_-Edward ? Tu es plutôt rentrer tôt ce soir ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? _Elle me prit par le bras, en souriant à m'en faire peur…

_-Qu'as-tu en tête ?_

_-Moi ? Rien… _Elle souriait toujours, me faisait de plus en plus réfléchir sur ses intentions. Je m'infiltrais dans sa tête.

_« Entendus… Non, tu ne m'as pas écouté, je reprends. Je sais que tu as plein de chose à me demander, alors on va dans ta chambre ok ? »_

_-Ce sera comme si nous étions dans le salon…_ Répondis-je.

_« Alors on va au fond des bois ! Allez, on y va ! »_ Me pressa-t-elle.

Je la suivis en secouant la tête, j'aurais du prévoir qu'Alice aurait su…

Nous courions dans les bois, jusqu'à un endroit magnifique, où je viens souvent pour m'éloigner de tout, et penser à elle…

Alice regarda tout autour d'elle les yeux grands ouverts. Je m'assis près d'un arbre, puis quelques minutes après qu'elle ait courut partout pour explorer en vitesse les environs, Alice vint s'asseoir en face de moi en retrouvant son sourire qu'elle avait eut quelques minutes auparavant…

_-Quoi ?_ Demandai-je.

_-Et bien raconte !_ Elle me tapa le genoux, toute contente.

_-Tu sais apparemment déjà tout pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas directement ce que je veux savoir ?_

_-Parce que je veux que tu me le demandes !_

Elle se rapprocha de moi tout en restant assise. Seul son buste s'avança près de moi, et un sourire énorme se dessina sur son visage.

Je compris pourquoi elle réagissait comme cela. Jamais je n'avais fais appel à elle pour savoir une quelconque chose. D'habitude, c'est toujours elle qui me force à me confier. Cette nuit, c'est moi qui vins à elle…

_« Dis moi… Demande moi… Allez !! »_ S'impatienta-t-elle. Je soufflais et me lançais :

-_Pourrais-tu me dire ce que me cache Bella ? _Alice se figea, laissant à la place de son sourire une bouche ouverte et des yeux choqués. _Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_-Ce n'est pas cela que tu devais me demander !_

_-Ce n'est pas grave, le futur change, tu peux quand même me répondre à cette question ! J'ai vraiment envie de savoir…_

_-Mais…_

_-Pour une fois que je fais appel à toi, tu me fais languir ?_

_-Je ne sais pas…_

_-Tu ne sais pas quoi ?_

_-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle te cache, j'ai essayé de voir ce soir avant que tu arrives, mais je n'ai rien vu._

_-Ok… _Je fermais les yeux. J'avais fait ce grand pas vers elle pour rien…

_-Je pensais que tu allais me demander d'enquêter, mais sur le terrain. C'est-à-dire d'aller voir Bella et de lui parler… _

_-Es-tu folle ?_ La coupai-je.

-_Mais écoute, si j'y vais… _

_-Non. Tu n'iras pas la voir, tu ne lui poseras pas de question, tu ne la mettras pas plus en danger qu'elle l'ait quand elle est avec moi ! _Je commençais à me lever.

-_Si je me souviens bien, elle aussi veut savoir tes secrets ! _Je me figeais et me rassis. _Imagine qu'elle le découvre ?_

_-Ce n'est pas possible, et si tu veux me faire changer d'avis comme cela, tu n'y arriveras pas…_

_-Elle va savoir…_

_-Non !_

_-Moi je te dis que si !_

_-Le futur change et tes visions ne sont pas certaines à cent pour cent… _Je m'arrêtais de parler sachant que je l'avais blessé._ Excuse moi Alice, mais c'est quand même un peu la vérité…_

_-Je sais._ Elle se leva. _Merci de me rappeler que je ne sers à rien._

_-Je n'ai pas dis ça !_

_-Mais c'est tout comme !_

_-Non, tu déformes tout. Pardonne moi. _Me résignai-je.

_-D'accord, mais à une condition… « Laisse moi parler avec ta Bella »_

_-Non !_

_« C'est ce qu'on verra… »_

En un courant d'air, elle disparut. Je me reposais sur le tronc de l'arbre, en fermant de nouveau les yeux et en prenant une grande respiration…

Les idées d'Alice ne me plaisaient pas, mais pas du tout…

* * *

_Je sais c'est court... Pardon... Snif_

_Je vais essayer de tout tué sur le prochain chapitre! Promis! Et je sais pas quand il sera mis, je vais me faire engueuler mais je par en vac mdr jusqu'a lundi 18 aout lol dsl..._

_bisous a toute!_

_**Date du prochain chapitre : je préfére pas que vous choississiez, et je veux pas vous donner de date fixe, mais j'essairais de poster avant de partir (avant samedi!)  
**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Hihi, les enquêtes commence, et quand Alice s'en mêle... Je vous laisse deviner la suite! Bisous prenez soin de vous!  
**_


	6. Ennuie

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS!**

**_Thériel: _**_Hmm tu as un peu raison, dans ta review, la moitier de ce que tu dis est vrai, maintenant, vu que sa fait longtemps que j'avais pas poster de chapitre, lol, je crois pas que tu dois te souvenir de ce que tu ma dis! En tout cas ta review ma fait plaisir! J'espere que ce chapitre te plaira! Gros bisous bye et bonne lecture!_

_**IrishGirl16501: **WOUAW! Sa fait trop plaisir que tu sois de retour et dans les deux sens! Sur ma fic', et sur ta propre fic'! Sa fait trop plaisir de te lire et te reviewer! Mais bon sa je te l'ai deja dit... Je suis contente que ta premiere étape de Bac se soit bien passer sa fait plaisir sa aussi! Lol donc pour le livre j'ai carément tout supprimer, meme sur le site! Pourquoi? Parce que j'ai envoyer tout a au moins une dizaine de maison d'édition dont deux qui m'on répondu favorablement, donc si j'accepte (parce que j'ai le contrat) le livre sera publier, mais j'attend quelques autre réponse et ensuite on vera! Pour l'instant j'ai une réponse défavorable... Mais je décourage pas j'en est quand même 2autres! ALALA MERCI enormément pour ta review, sa fait longtemps que j'avais pas poster et j'epere que sa te plaira! GROS BISOUS et a bientot! bonne lecture!_

_**Little-Moi: **MERCI! sa me fais super plaisir ce que tu ma dis! Sa me touche donc un grand merci! Oui Edward triche, mais t'inquiète pas lol le pire ce n'est pas lui! Je ne t'en dis pas plus! J'espere que cette longue absence ne t'aura pas fais perdre le fil de l'histoire et que tu appréciera encore plus (pourquoi pas?) mais si il y a des remarque a faire (dans le mauvais sens) n'hésite pas, je ne me vexerais pas! Gros bisous et bonne lecture! MERCI encore! Bye!_

_**Praes:** Non mais c'est pas possible! J'ai fini ce chapitre aujourd'hui et je vois quoi?? Que tu as poster ton chapitre toi aussi ptdr sa me tue trop syncro ou presque! Mais tout de même! T'inquiète pas pour le chapitre court et pas trop préciser d'avant, j'ai mis quelque précision dans celui la pour la soirée au resto! mdr. Oui Alice est une peste et elle va encore plus l'être tu vera par toi meme mdr je t'en dis pas plus! J'espere que ce chap' te plaira! GROS BISOUS ET MERCI pour ta manifique review! jtk trop ma poul a bientot! kiss bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Momiji33:** OLALA je suis triste! j'ai mis une de mes revieweuse preferer en colère! Je voulais pas faire un cou de torture... Mais je n'avais pas trop le choix j'espere que je me rattrape avec ce chapitre! Le géant chapitre n'est pas pour cette fois, mais promis j'en prépare un! Je vais avoir un peu plus de temps pour moi là, donc je ferais ce que je pourrais, en attendant j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira, MERCI pour ta review toute mignone! Jtm trop tu déchire! Gros bisous et a bientot! Bonne lecture!_

_**Gagali:** MDR tu ma tué! MERCI lol sa me fais super plaisir et je m'excuse mille fois pour cette longue attente! Le rendez vous et court, mais dans ce chapitre tu verra j'ai mis des précisions! J'espere que ma longue absence ne ta pas fais perdre le fil de la lecture! Et que ce chapitre te plaira! GROS BISOUS et mille fois merci sa fait trop plaisir! KISS bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Aurore:** Oui, sa fait un petit moment... MDR et sa fais encore un long moment! Désolé pour cette longue attente, j'espere que tu ne m'en veu pas! Il y aura un peu plus de précision sur ce que cache Bella sans pour autant tout savoir!! héhé bah oui ce serait pas bien si je disais tout d'un cou! J'espere que ce chapitre te plaira! et que tu te rappel du chapitre précédent ainsi que de l'histoire entière... MERCI pour ta review! Gros bisous et bonne lecture!_

_**Alison:** MDR bah attend toi à une alice dans ce chapitre... Comment dire... Je peux pas te dire lol tu me dira par toi meme lol. ta review ma trop fais plaisir! Que tu sois toujours la aussi! et j'espere que tu l'est encore! Tu as lu le livre en VO? si non, plus qu'un moi a attendre pour lire Breaking Dawn.. Perso jai été choqué, non lol le mot est un peu fort, mais bon.. Déçu un peu... Enfin voila! MERCI pour ta review! J'espr que ce chapitre te plaira!Gros bisous et prend soin de toi a bientot et bonne lecture!_

_**Momo:** Olala! Sa fait trop plaisir de te revoir et ta review ma fais tout chaud au coeur! MERCI mille fois tes trop gentille! MDR tu ma trop fais rire aussi! j'espere que tu n'a pas perdu le fil de l'histoire depuis ma longue absence... Je m'excuse de pas avoir mis la suite plutot et j'espere qu'elle te plaira! Toujours une Alice trop maligne! Je te laisse découvrir par toi meme et j'espere vraiment que sa te plaira! Gros bisous MA CHERIE mdr et a bientot Prend soin de toi, bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Olivia:** WOUAW! oalala comment ce que tu ma dis sa ma trop toucher! je suis la premiere a qui tu met une review sur ce site? enfin... je pense que depuis ma longue absence tu as du en laisser d'autre mais en tout cas sa fais trop plaisir! Désolé pour t'avoir fais pleurer pour "the end in fire", c'était pas mon but, juste une facon de dire que toutes les histoires ne finisse pas forcément bien... Mais si tu as aimer mes fic' alors sa me rend heureuse! MDR dis moi... Depuis le temps, tu n'est plus au chapitre 2 mais plus loin? Perso Revelation je l'ai fini, et je suis décu, trop de jacob, pas assez d'Edward... Après c'est mon avis, tu me dira ce que tu en pense hein!! Pour ce qu'a bella, il y aura quelques precision dans ce chapitre, donc sa confirmera ta supposition, mais je ne dis pas grand chose lol donc faudra s'en contenter! Pour Alice, dans ce chapitre elle revient et tu verra par toi meme que quand elle a decider quelque chose elle lache pas prise! T'inquiète pas j'aime les romans! donc continu! Moi je te dis MERCI mille fois! t'es trop gentille! Désolé vraiment pour cette longue absence! Gros bisous bonne lecture! Bizz bye!_

_**VictoOw:** OLALA sa fait trop longtemps que je t'es pas vu! et désolé pour ma longue absence, bah oui je sais je suis condanable a un grave chatiment, mais je n'avais pas trop le choix! MERCI pour ta review qui ma fait trop plaisir et trop rire! Je vois que tu es toujours aussi folle! Et c'est temps mieux! Mdr parce que c'est comme sa que je t'aime alors change pas! Et puis je te fais une autre confidence... J'ai craquer!! J'ai acheter Breaking Dawn! Et je suis décu! SNIF! Et toi? ta craquer? lol Bon aller j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira! GROS BISOUS merci encore! BONNE LECTURE! Jtm Fort ma folle a liée completement Azimuté!_

_**Phanis:** Tu es plus que pardoner! Non seulement tu me fais pas la tete parce que j'ai mis énormément de temps avant de poster la suite de cette fic', mais en plus tu me met des reviews super longues, ce qui fais mon bonheur! MERCI comme toujours tes trop gentille! Et j'espere que toi tu me pardonera pour ma longue absence sur cette fic'! Lol alors pour Alice, tu va voir dans ce chapitre que quand elle veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient, pour Bella et le secret d'Edward, ce sera dans le chapitre prochain! MERCI mille fois pour ta review qui me fait chaud au coeur! Jespere que cette suite te plaira! GROS BISOUS prend soin de toi et bonne lecture! Kiss bye!_

_**Beverleycullen:** MDR tu ma tro fais rire! MERCI beaucoup pour ta review sa ma fais trop plaisir! T'inquiéte pas, Alice sera beaucoup présent, a commencer dasn ce chapitre encore! J'espere que tu na pas perdu le fil de l'histoire et que ce chapitre te plaira encore! Gros bisous merci encore bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Feu du Ciel:** MDR tu ma tué! Moi, je m'excuse pour cette longue absence... Mais j'espere que ta pas perdu le fil de l'histoire et que ce chapitre te plaira! Pour Bella, j'ai mis un peu plus de clareté dans ce qu'elle cache, mais bien sur sa reste encore flou, il faudra que tu creuse ton imagination pour trouver! mdr bah oui rien n'est simple dans la vie! Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu es sur la bonne piste! MERCI pour ta review trop minione! GROS BISOUS et a bientot! Prend soin de toi kiss bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Soossoo:** WOAAAW sa fais trop longtemps que je t'ai pas vu, enfin pas parler! Sa me manque trop! Si tu savais! Mais bon j'avais pas trop le temps! Mais la sa va mieux, donc j'espere qu'n se fera comme avant des petites soirées sur msn! Bah voila la suite aprés une énorme longue absence! J'espere que tu me pardonne et que ce chapitre te plaira! J'espere que tu na pas oublier cette fic'! Donc voila! MERCI pour ta review toute minione! GROS BISOUS et a bientot! Prend soin de toi! Bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Arya15:** Hey mdr tu ma trop fais rire! je suis désolé de cette super longue absence et j'espere que tu m'en veut pas, j'ai pas du tout le temps pour moi en ce moment, mais sa devrais s'arranger! Donc j'espere qu'on se verra sur msn bientot et que cette suite te plaira! Que tu na pas perdu le fil de l'histoire aussi! Tkt pas, pour revelation, je ne te dirais rien! Pour Alice, lol, elle sera encore la pour ce chapitre! Toujour la mm et toujours autant décidé! Pour le reste je t'en dis aps plus! MERCI pour ta review trop chou! j'espere que ce chap' te plaira! Gros bisous prend soin de toi bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Lucie:** PTDR franchement tu ma tué! a chaque fois que je lisais tes reviews sa ma faisait tellement plaisir et je te jure que si j'ai poster ce soir c'est pour toi! En plus, j'ecrivais déja les rep' aux reviews quand j'ai recu les deux derniere reviews! Tu ma tué! Tu déchire! Franchment MERCI de me motivé comme sa! Sa fait trop plaisir tes vriament un amour! Alors? Sa y'ai ta lu Breaking Dawn? Moi aussi... Je suid décu... SNIF!Bon je crois que c'est le moment... JE M'EXCUSE! olala j'avoue que sa fais deux mois presque que je n'ai pas mis de suite, ce qui n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais je n'avais pas le choix, j'ai pas le temps pour moi! mais je m'excuse, tu vois la j'ai eu une petite soirée et POUR TOI j'ai mis la suite, qui était ecrite depuis un moment mais que j'avais pas le temps de poster! MERCI pour ton soutient t'es vraiment adorable! olala 6reviews! toi qui disait que tu ne te répéterais pas deux fois... La 6ème reviews été la bonne! Mdr tes trop gentille! MERCI mille fois pour tout ce que tu ma dis! Gros bisous et je sais que ce chap' est encore court, mais je ferais mieux la prochaine fois! bizz bye et bonne lecture! MERCI!_

_**Secret34:** WOUAW sa fait super longtemps que j'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles et sa fais trop plaisir d'en avoir! MDR Tu verra danc ce chapitre ce qu'Alice a en tete, mais je ne t'en dis pas plus, MERCI pour ta review! GROS BISOUS prend soin de toi bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Alessia:** MDR tu ma achever! je m'excuse indéfiniment pour cette looongue absence! Mais ne te venge pas! je te promet que je navais pas de temps pour moi, le chapitre est fais depuis un moment, mais je n'arrivais pas a le poster parce que j'avais pas le temps de rep au reviews! MDR tu sais ce que bella a? Hmm Et qu'est ce qu'elle a? hein? lol MERCI pour ton soutient et pour tout ce que tu ma dis MERCI mille fois! C'est trop gentil! J'espere que ce chapitre te plaira! Gros bisous bye et bonne lecture!_

_**DelynnLie:** Oulala... Sa fait super plaisir de te revoir ici! De te revoir tout court! alala! je suis trop contente! Désolé pour la longueur trés courte du précédent chapitre et celui la n'est pas trés long non plus donc... DESOLE! mais j'espere qu'il te plaira! GROS BISOUS et MERCI pour ta review toute minione! prend soin de toi kiss bye et bonne lecture!_

* * *

**_NE M'EN VOULEZ PAS! s'il vous plait, je sais sa fait un mois et demi que j'ai deserter ou presque le site, sans donner de suite à cette fic', mais j'ai des raisons que je ne peux pas dire ici... _**

**_Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser!! Et j'espere que vous me pardonnerez!_**

**_Par contre je préviens que je ne sais pas quand est ce que je pourrais mettre la suite! DESOLE! Mais en aucun cas je n'abandone cette fic'! Je la terminerais promis! En même temps, avec la lecture de Breaking dawn, Ca ma décourager... Ca ma un peu décu... Mais vous verrez vous-même dans un mois!_**

**_Bisous a toutes et pardonez moi encore une fois j'ai été trop longue! DESOLE!!_**

* * *

**_...Chapitre 5 : Ennuie..._**

**PDV Bella**

La nuit fut courte et pas du tout reposante… Je me réveillais toutes les heures à peu près, en faisant toujours le même rêve… Il y avait Edward au coin d'une rue, il me regardait alors qu'une autre personne me parlait. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre un visage sur cette personne, mais elle ne me voulait pas de mal. Puis, une troisième personne arrivait de nulle part et m'enlevais sous le regard d'Edward, ensuite le réveille…

Le sommeil me quitta réellement au alentour de six heures du matin, bien trop tôt pour moi qui n'avait pas de réels projets pour la journée… Je quittais quand même mon lit vers sept heures, je pris une douche, et allais dans la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner.

Je vivais dans un petit appartement de quarante mètres carré, ma mère avait financé mes deux premiers loyers, puis je m'étais prise en charge quand j'avais trouvé ce job de nuit à l'hôpital, je ne touchais pas un salaire de ministre, mais cela me suffisait pour vivre.

Je mangeais mes céréales tout en regardant les dessins animés sans vraiment les regarder. Je pris mes cachets habituels, trois par repas, neuf par jour. Je réalisais étant enfin bien réveiller, de la conversation que j'avais eus avec Edward très tôt ce matin. Il voulait connaître mon secret…  
Pourquoi ce secret l'intéressait-il autant ? Que gagnerait-il à le savoir ? J'haussais les sourcils, tout en prenant une gorgée d'eau et en avalant le dernier cachet.

Je m'installais ou plutôt m'affalais sur mon canapé, décider à ne rien faire de ma journée. Je fixais la fenêtre, regardant les nuages gris noirs défiler très vite, avec un peu de chance, il ne pleuvrait pas aujourd'hui…

Je réalisais que j'avais eus mon premier rancard avec Edward. Avec celui qui me fascinait depuis que je travaillais à l'hôpital… Il m'avait touché la main, et il voulait tout connaître de moi – à ses propres dires -, il me trouvait peut-être intéressante ?!

Il savait ma couleur préféré, l'histoire de ma famille, mon plat favoris, et plein d'autre truck, que savais-je de lui moi ? Presque rien…  
Cette soirée a été pour moi magique, et en même temps mystérieuse. A chaque question que je lui posais, il me répondait par une autre question. Je savais qu'il a été adopté, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire sur son passé… J'ai vraiment eu l'impression que les mots passaient dans nos regards, je le comprenais parfaitement, mais une part de moi me disait que je ne savais complètement rien…

Je replongeais dans cette soirée :

_**-Pourquoi regardes-tu ce serveur comme si tu allais le tuer ? **_**Avais-je demandé après que le serveur soit partit, en me disant que je n'aurais pas aimé qu'Edward me regarde aussi méchamment.**

_**-Je n'aime pas ses intentions… **_**Répondit-il, en me prenant la main par-dessus la table. Mes yeux sont restés fixer sur nos doigts emmêlés pendant quelques secondes, puis me rappelant que son regard était posé sur moi, je relevais la tête et vis un magnifique sourire s'épanouir sur son visage. Impossible de résister, à mon tour je souriais et rougissais, puis continuais :**

**-**_**Comment sais-tu les intentions qu'il a ? Et… Que sont ses intentions ?**_

_**-Cela ce voit, c'est tout. Sinon, parle moi de tes parents…**_

Le premier contact physique que j'avais eu avec lui, était nos mains enlacées, et c'était lui qui avait prit l'initiative ! Mais bon, c'était peut-être pour éloigner ce serveur qui – sois disant – avait de mauvaises intentions… Mais par la suite, j'aimais énormément à chaque fois que ce serveur – Samuel - revenait… A chacun de ses passages, Edward me touchait…

**Je voyais que Samuel le serveur, commençait à taper sur le système d'Edward. Il serrait la mâchoire à chacun de ses allées et venues, laissant échapper quelques jurons tout bas, si bas que je n'aurais pas entendu si je n'avais pas fait autant attention à lui ce soir là. Il est vrai que Samuel venait nous voir pour rien, mais ce n'était pas pour moi ! Jamais je ne faisais cet effet là pour personne. Mais heureusement pour moi, grâce à lui j'ai pus observer et découvrir cette sorte de jalousie, ou de possessivité chez Edward que je ne connaissais pas.**

**-**_**Arrête de faire la tête ! Et d'abord pourquoi à chaque fois que ce serveur vient, tu le regardes méchamment ? **_**Demandais-je toujours par curiosité.**

**-**_**Je te l'ai déjà dis ! Je n'aime pas la façon dont il te regarde… On dirait un pervers.**_

_**-Je ne remarque pas…**_

_**-C'est normal tu ne fais pas attention.**_** La dispute commençait… C'était devenue une routine qui s'était installée entre nous ! Mais Samuel revint pour nous passer l'addition.**

**Je ne regardais plus Edward, mais le serveur, qui – est un charmant jeune homme je dois le dire, malgré qu'il n'ait pas ce qu'Edward possède – me fixait lui aussi.  
Edward attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux et joua avec, ce qui attira mon attention sur lui. Il n'était plus tendu et s'était rapproché de moi sur la chaise à mes cotés.**

**  
Le dos de sa main frôla ma joue, glissant jusqu'à mon cou, puis ma nuque. Mon cœur s'affola d'un cou quand son visage s'était rapproché du mien dangereusement. Des frissons me parcoururent tout le corps, sa peau toujours aussi glacer se détacha de mon cou pour récupérer ma main.  
Je savais le serveur partit, mais Edward ne s'était pas arrêter. Comme si le temps s'était arrêter, il n'y avait plus que nous, personne d'autre n'existait pour moi, je n'entendais plus rien à par un bourdonnement étrange, puis les accélérations de mon cœur.**

**Alors que nos visages se trouvèrent à quelques centimètres, il baissa la tête, coupant cours à cet instant suspendu, me laissant perplexe sur ses vraies intentions à lui…  
**

Mon téléphone sonna, ce qui me fit sursauté et me coupa dans mes songes. Je sautais sur mes jambes et pris le combiné :

_-Allô ? _Commençai-je.

_-Chérie ? C'est maman. Comment vas-tu ?_

_-Bien et toi ?_

_-Oui très bien… Isabella, je t'appel parce que Phil et moi allons à Miami dans deux jours, et je voulais savoir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose ?..._

_-Non, je n'ai besoin de rien. Tu te prends des vacances ?_

_-Oui, cela va nous faire du bien à Phil_, elle continua en chuchotant_. Surtout après sa défaite le Week-end dernier._ Je souriais. _Tu as assez d'argent pour racheter tes cachets ? Et n'oublie pas ton rendez-vous à l'hôpital de Seattle lundi prochain à seize heures !_

_-Oui maman, et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, par en vacance et amusez-vous bien ! Passe le bonjour à Phil de ma part !_

_-D'accord, au revoir chérie et prend soin de toi !_

_-Au revoir maman._

Je raccrochais, en secouant la tête, j'avais toujours l'impression d'avoir dix ans. J'allais me rasseoir sur mon canapé quand le téléphone sonna une deuxième fois. Je me dirigeais vers le combiné me disant que ma mère avait sûrement oublié de me dire quelque chose…

_-Allô…_ J'allais continuer de parler pensant vraiment que c'était René qui m'appelait quand j'entendis des bruits bizarres.

_-Arrête Ed…_ _Bip, bip, bip…_ La personne avait raccroché. J'haussais les épaules en reposant le combiné. Le téléphone re-sonna.  
Je soufflais en fronçant les sourcils, me disant que si c'était une blague, elle n'était pas de très bon goût…

_-Allô ?_ Dis-je agressivement.

_-Bella ? Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais l'appel juste avant c'était moi, enfin non, ma soeur…_ Cette voix, c'était celle d'Edward _! Bella ? Tu es toujours là ?_

_-Hm, Oui. Désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'appel. Comment as-tu eus mon numéro ?_ Mes jambes ne me supportaient plus tout d'un coup… Je m'assis sur la chaise juste à coté, et je commençais à me ronger les ongles.

_-A l'hôpital, excuse moi si tu ne voulais pas que je l'ais, mais hier tu as oublié ton écharpe et je voulais te la ramener… Tu es anxieuse ?_

_-Non, pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que tu ronges tes ongles !_ Il rigolait alors que moi je me demandais comment il pouvait entendre ce bruit. J'avais mis le bas du téléphone en l'air pour que justement ce bruit ne s'entende pas… _Voudrais-tu que je passe pour te rendre ton écharpe ?_

_-Cela peut attendre ce soir… Je travaille et toi aussi non ?_ Je me tapais le front en m'insultant d'idiote intérieurement. J'avais une occasion de le voir ailleurs que dans un hôpital et je venais de la rater, mais je n'arrivais pas à me retenir de le casser à chaque fois qu'il me parlait, et c'était encore pire après ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir…

_-Comme tu veux… Bah alors je te dis à ce soir !_

_-Oui… A ce soir…_

Je grognais de mécontentement. Je ne tenais plus en place, il fallait vraiment que je décide ce que j'allais faire de ma journée.  
Je savais que après-demain je devais aller à Seattle, ce qui me prendrait tout l'après midi. Mais aujourd'hui ? Qu'allais-je faire ?

Je changeais de chêne à la télé pour voir d'autres dessins animés. La matinée passa lentement mais sûrement.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, ayant décidé d'aller me promener en ville à pied, - et aussi parce que j'en avais marre de voir les murs qui m'entouraient – je pris mon parapluie par simple précaution, les nuages étaient gorgés d'eau et ne demandait qu'à être libéré...

Je marchais le long de la route, plonger dans mes pensées. Je n'ai faillis tombé que deux fois ce qui était un miracle pour moi. Je n'arrivais pas à sortir Edward de mes pensées, me disant que si j'avais accepté, il aurait sûrement été avec moi à l'heure qu'il est.

Après de longues minutes de marches dans le silence, où seules quelques voitures roulant trop vite brisait mon silence, une voiture ralentissait derrière moi.  
Plus les secondes passaient, plus je stressais, en me demandant si cette voiture ralentissait pour moi. Je n'osais pas me retourner.

La voiture accéléra puis freina à ma hauteur. C'était une voiture de luxe aux vitres teintées, ce qui ne me rassura pas vraiment. Je ne savais pas combien ils étaient, ni même si c'étaient des hommes ou des femmes…

Je continuais de marcher sans faire attention à cette voiture de sport. La vitre du coté passager se baissa, tandis que mon cœur s'accéléra.

_-Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je crois que je suis perdue…_

Je m'arrêtais, sincèrement soulager d'entendre la voix d'une fille. Je me baissais légèrement pour la regarder et lui parler en face. C'était bien un jeune femme, très belle, caché derrière des lunettes de soleil d'une grande marque.  
Elle continua :

_-Je recherche un hôpital, Mr Cullen plus précisément, mais je ne sais pas où il se trouve._

Ce pourrait-il que ce soit Edward dont elle parle ? C'était peut-être sa fiancée…

_-Le docteur Carlisle Cullen ?_ Demandais-je pour en savoir plus. Edward avait oublié de me préciser l'existence de sa fiancée…

_-Oui, et aussi son fils… Edward._ Dit-elle malicieusement. Je me sentis tout d'un coup mal à l'aise, ses paroles étaient chargées de sous-entendus. Savait-elle que j'avais passé la nuit dernière, avec Edward ?

_-Edward Cullen ?_ Demandais-je vraiment surprise même si je m'en doutais un peu.

_-Oui ! C'est mon frère !_ Je rougissais violemment après tout les films que je m'étais faites en pensée.  
J'avais honte de moi, et je remerciais le ciel silencieusement, qu'aucun humain sur cette terre ne puisse lire mes pensées. Je me rappelais du coup de téléphone se matin, serais-ce cette soeur qui m'avait appeler en premier? Trop timide pour demander, je la laissais continuer.

-_Tu le connais ?_ Reprit-elle.

_-Oui, vaguement, je travaille aussi dans l'hôpital, mais pas dans le même bâtiment. Je m'appel Bella._

Avec un ton encore plus malin et une voix d'enfant gâté, elle ajouta avec un grand sourire en abaissant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

_-Enchanté, je m'appel Alice !_

* * *

**_VOILA VOILA! Bon, d'accord, c'est plus court que ce que j'ai déjà fait, mais bon vous avez un petit bout de la suite qui aurait du continuer, mais ce n'ést pas encore taper, donc j'ai commencer à mettre ce début et je vous metterais la suite bientot promis! _**

**_J'espere que vous avez apréciez, j'ai rajouter des détaille de leur soirée, et voila... Maintenant l'arriver d'Alice! hihi_**

**_Bon bisous a toutes et a bientot! Prenez soin de vous! Bye_**!

PROCHAIN EPISODE: Partie II, Alice parle à Bella l'entraine ârtout avec elle, et vont voir Edward...


	7. Une Soeur Pas Comme Les Autres

_Je sais que cela fait énormément de temps que j'ai deserté et je m'en excuse encore... Pourtant, ce chaptire est fait depuis très longtemps! (je crois que c'est pire non ?)_

_Bon j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordi (il m'a lacher) et je viens d'en racheter un. J'ai pus récupéré les donnés et donc ce chapitre avec! En plus, j'ai fait un long chapitre ! (enfin je crois...)_

_Par contre je ne pourrais pas répondre (par manque de temps) aux reviews comme je le fais normalement... Je ne pourrais pas vous faire des romans et vous répondre une par une et encore une fois excusez moi... :(_

**Donc je remercie :**

_**Praes : Tes une vraie comique! Merci ma poule de me faire toujours autant sourire !**_

_**Beverley-Cullen : Pour tout tes encouragements, merci!**_

_**Arya15 : Pour toujours me faire autant rire, merci !**_

_**Aurore : Pour poser toujours des questions qui me tue et pour ta gentillesse, mdr, merci !**_

_**Little-Moi :**** Pour tes encouragements, pour me faire rire, et de voir les choses comme je les vois, merci !**_

_**Secret34 : Pour rester toujours fidéle et de toujours me booster, merci !**_

_**IrishGirl65: Pour tes longs romans qui me font éclater de rire,pour ta gentillesse, pour toujours me redonner le morale, et d'être partout ou je sois , Merci !!**_

_**Kass : Mdr merci de ta review ! désolé j'ai mis du temps, mais ne m'en veux pas hein ! Bisous**_

_**Solenn-la: **__**Merci de voir les choses comme moi ! Et **__**Hmm, tu brûle on va dire. Tu y es presque pour Bella!  
**_

_**Cinderlla191 : Pour ton soutien et ta gentillesse, mais sutout pour me booster, merci**_

_**Gagali : Pour tes romans, merci, pour ton soutien encore merci! Et surtout pour me faire rire ! Merci de ta review.**_

_**Dahkae : PTDR merci pour ta review qui ma tué! C'est gentil, et toi, tu es tout simplement adorable Merci!!**_

_**Ngazidja : Merci pour tes encouragements et pour donner ton avis sa fait plaisir merci!  
**_

_**Mel: Merci pour tes compliments et ton soutien! Sa me fait plaisir et j'espere que la suite te plaira bisous!**_

_**Delynn lie: Merci pour tes compliments autant sur moi que sur ma fic' mdr, toujours là pour me faire sourire! Tu es adorable merci!**_

_**liz54210 : MERCI tes trop mignone avec ta review! J'espere que le prochain te plaira bisous**_

_**Momo : Hey la revenante! lol (je ne parle pas je suis pire!) mais sa fait plaisir de te revoir! en tout cas merci pour ta review qui me réchauffe le coeur et pour ton soutien Merci bisous!**_

_**Phanis: Olala... Comment te dire désolé pour tout le retard que je doit avoir ? Tu sais pourquoi je me dépéche? Pour arriver a avoir du temps pour lire ta fic' a toi et Cathy.. Ne m'en veux pas hein!? Mais merci pour ta review, elle et toujours aussi mignone et toujours en train de me faire rire (maintenant que tu ne m'intimide plus, (ou presque lol) je peux en rire! Mdr) Donc merci bisous**_

_**Sabe : Mdr merci pour toujours me faire rire! Tes adorable gros bisous et j'espere que t'aimera ce chapitre!**_

_**LUCIE: aie aie aie... Mdr j'ai signer ma sentance? Je te comprendrais si c'est le cas. Mais je te promet que c'est vrai, la seule raison pour laquel j'ai poster ce chapitre, c'est pour toi et uniquement pour toi! donc j'espere que tu ne m'as pas oublier parce que moi non (la preuve!) et je te fais des gros bisous pour que tu ne me dispute moins mdr **_

_**Mrs Headly : Mdr merci pour ta review! Et j'espere a bientot kiss bye**_

_**Feu du ciel: Merci pour ton soutien, pour tout tes petits commentaires qui me font rire et me tue! Merci d'être la! bisous**_

_**Alessia : Alors promis je passe sur ton blog, j'ai déjà commencer et je vais revenir promis! Gros bisous et merci pour tes commentaires! C'est gentil Kiss bye**_

* * *

_Bah oui, je l'avais dit j'ai fais cours cette fois-ci... Je crois que c'est la première fois que je met aussi peu de temps à mettre mes réponses... (une raison de plus de me tué...) Enfin bon j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira (si vous ne l'avez pas oublier depuis tout ce temps...) Gros bisous à toutes et merci de votre soutien! A bientot!_

* * *

_**Infos du chapitre précédent : **_

_**Bella passe la journée chez elle se remémorant son tête à tête avec Edward la veille, Alice l'appel avant qu'Edward raccroche puis l'appel à son tour. Elle râte un deuxième rendez-vous seule à seule avec lui....**_

_**Puis Bella sort, et là, elle rencontre un prénommé Alice....**_

* * *

…_**Chapitre 6…  
…Une sœur pas comme les autres…**_

**PDV BELLA :**

Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser. Ma tête bouillonnait de questions, mais je n'osais prendre la parole, Alice, la sœur d'Edward m'impressionnait. J'étais finalement montée dans cette superbe voiture de sport, me disant que jamais de ma vie je ne me serrais dit un jour que je pourrais monter dans un tel bijou. Mais une fois ma ceinture attachée, je regrettais aussitôt cet émerveillement que j'avais eus pour cette voiture. Alice roulait à une vitesse bien au-delà de la limite autorisée.

Je m'accordais quand même de temps en temps des coups d'œil dans sa direction. Je retins mon souffle à chaque fois. Je la trouvais magnifique, les traits de son visages étaient simples, fins, ses cheveux qui pointaient dans toutes les directions lui donnait cette air d'enfant gâté et heureuse de vivre… Comment ne pas souhaiter un jour pouvoir hériter d'un physique comme le sien ? Tout simplement parfait…

Nous roulions dans des petites rues, où les trottoirs étaient inexistants et la route toute craquelée avec de nombreux trous. Mais Alice les évita tous, alors que je n'arrivais même pas à en distinguer la moitié. Pourtant j'avais de bons yeux, mais c'était peut-être la vitesse qui faisait que je ne voyais pas grand-chose, ainsi que les nombreux coups de volants que donnait Alice pour, sûrement, éviter d'abîmer sa jolie voiture en roulant sur des crevasses. Mais tout cela me donnait parfois des hauts le cœur…

Alice resta silencieuse au début, je remarquais qu'elle se mordillait les lèvres trop souvent, comme si elle avait plusieurs questions qui la démangeais, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas les posées. De mon côté, j'étais trop occupée à fixer la fine route et à m'agripper à mon siège pour pouvoir, ou même vouloir posée toutes ces questions qui me démangeais.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Alice ne craque :

_-Mon frère va me tuer ! _Avoua-t-elle en soupirant. Un soupire à faire fondre le pire cœur de pierre.

_-Pourquoi ? _Demandai-je en quittant enfin la route des yeux et en regardant mon chauffeur.

_-Tu sais, il m'a parlé de toi… _Je ne répondis pas, trop choquée pour pouvoir formuler une phrase cohérente.

Pourquoi Edward parlerait-il de moi à sa sœur ? Mon estomac se noua quand je me dis que c'était peut être possible qu'Alice sache quelque chose que je ne savais pas, peut-être Edward se jouait-il de moi ? Alice se détourna de la route pour me regarder, comme perturber parce que je ne pipais mot. Je pointais du doigt la route, elle comprit et en soupirant, continua :

_-En faite, nous n'allons pas voire Edward. Tu sais, hier nous avons discuté et en partie sur toi…En très grande partie même…_ Elle hésita à continuer._ Je me sens obliger de te le dire parce que sinon j'ai vu, ou du moins je sens que tu pourrais m'en vouloir dans le futur. Alors je te le dis, là, maintenant._

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle prononçait ces mots, mon cœur s'accélérait et je m'affolais intérieurement. Alice me lança des coups d'œil vaguement affolé, comme si elle entendait le rugissement que produisait mon cœur à l'intérieur de mon corps.

_-Depuis qu'Edward m'a plus ou moins parler de toi, j'ai voulus te connaître, mais lui c'est borné à me refuser ce petit plaisir… Et quand je t'ai vu sur le trottoir, c'était pour moi une occasion en or, je t'ai reconnu parce que je t'ai déjà vu à l'hôpital, alors j'ai fais semblant de ne pas connaître la route et tout le tralala… Désolé de t'avoir menti._

Mon cœur ralentit. Je soufflais de soulagement. Alice tourna la tête vers moi, confuse, puis je me mis à sourire. Enfin ma voix se débloqua et je pus enfin faire une phrase complète.

_-Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais tu sais il aurait juste fallut que tu me dises que tu étais la sœur d'Edward, cela aurait suffit. Pourquoi ton frère ne veut pas que tu me rencontre ? Encore une fois, je me demande s'il n'a pas honte de moi… _Nous étions arrêté sur le bas côté de la route. Elle coupa le moteur presque silencieux de la voiture, se tourna à demi vers moi et enleva ses lunettes de soleil noir. Je remarquais qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux qu'Edward ainsi que le Docteur Cullen. De famille sûrement, sauf que le docteur n'était pas le père biologique… Je décidais d'y réfléchir mieux plus tard.

_-Honte de toi ?_ Me coupa-t-elle. _Rassure-toi là-dessus, ce n'est pas de toi qu'il a honte, mais plutôt de moi…_ Un voile de réelle tristesse passa dans ses yeux. J'eus de la peine pour elle.

-_Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait honte de toi ! Tu es jolie, gentille… _Quoi d'autre ? Je ne la connaissais que depuis dix minutes. A si ! _Franche… _Ajoutai-je. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-_Merci Bella, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude avec Edward. Il me trouve… excentrique, folle si tu préfère. Je lui ais dit que je préférais le mot « extravagante », ou encore « originale »_ mais non, lui me trouve folle ! _Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que ce n'est pas de toi qu'il a honte…_

-_Franchement Alice, je doute que quelqu'un puisse un jour avoir honte de toi ! Mais si tu veux je pourrais me renseigner !? _Demandai-je histoire de voir de quoi je serais capable en tant qu'enquêtrice.

-_C'est gentil, mais je ne sais pas encore si je serais en vie quand je rentrerais ce soir, alors si par chance il ne découvre pas que je t'ai plus ou moins enlevée, façon de parler bien sûre, je préfèrerais que notre petit entretien reste entre nous, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient._ Elle regarda dans toutes les directions possibles, à croire que quelqu'un rodait autour de nous, comme si quelque chose allait surgir de nulle part du fin fond des bois. Les poils de mes bras se hérissèrent.

_-Pas du tout. Je comprends. Mais je pourrais tout de même enquêter. Différemment. Sans que je ne lui dise forcément qu'on s'est vu… _Un sourire de petit démon illumina son visage, je fus contente que son visage songeur et ses yeux tristes aient disparus !

-_Tu es une fille plutôt maligne ! Je crois que toi et moi on va bien s'entendre !_

_-Je l'espère en tout cas ! _Répondis-je sincèrement. Comment ne pas vouloir bien s'entendre avec une fille comme Alice ? Un seul regard sur elle suffit à nous faire prendre la décision !

_-Surtout si entre toi et Edward les choses deviennent plus sérieuses !_ Elle me sourit en haussant les sourcils pendant que je rougissais jusqu'à a racine de mes cheveux et balbutiais :

-_Je ne crois pas qu'Edward s'intéresse à moi dans ce sens là…_

_-Crois-tu ? _Me demanda-t-elle comme si elle savait plus de chose qu'elle ne le laissait croire.

Elle se concentra un instant, fixant droit devant elle comme figée dans la glace. Je n'osais bougée de peur de faire le moindre bruit, elle était tellement belle… Et bizarrement je lui trouvais tout d'un coup un côté dangereux… Elle brisa mes songes en allumant le contact. Un vrombissement retentit dehors, alors qu'à l'intérieur nous n'entendions qu'un fin ronronnement. Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur sans lâcher le frein à main plusieurs fois, comme pour tester cette voiture, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais conduit. Puis, elle continua plus pour elle que pour moi.

_-Une nouvelle sœur dans la famille… Intéressant !_ Elle sourit et accéléra encore une fois en ayant baissé le frein à main sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Mon bassin se colla au fond du siège et mes mains agrippais le siège en cuire, alors que la voiture partie en fusée…

*****

*** ***

**PDV EDWARD**

La dernier cours de ma journée s'achevait. J'étais à la fois soulagé, et déçu en même temps.  
Soulagé parce que les fantasmes trop bruyant de toutes les personnes m'entourant m'agaçaient ; et déçu car en classe, c'était le seul moment où je m'intéressais vraiment à autre chose qu'à Bella.

Comme c'était la première fois que je faisais des études de médecine, je voyais les choses différemment, j'écoutais les cours parce que j'étais réellement intéresser. Mais quand la journée se terminait, chaque fois c'était la même : Je regardais ma montre, trop tôt pour aller à l'hôpital, trop tard pour partir me défouler loin d'ici, il faisait trop beau pour jouer au baseball, et trop moche pour aller rayonner au soleil…

Alors je rentrais, comme d'habitude. J'irais sûrement chasser après avoir discuté avec Esmé, et j'irais ensuite dans ma chambre en regardant l'heure défiler jusqu'au moment où, impatient, je pourrais enfin aller à l'hôpital. La seule chose qui me contrariait, c'était Alice. Elle voulait rencontrée Bella, elle lui avait carrément passé un coup de téléphone en trouvant son numéro je ne sais pas comment… Il fallait que je la retienne, pour le bien de Bella.

Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle comme le pensais sûrement Alice. Bella était une humaine et je savais qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un comme moi. J'étais dangereux pour elle. Mais j'étais curieux. Bizarre de retrouver certains sentiments humains. Je ne me rappelais pas la dernière fois où j'ai pu être curieux à ce point. Tout d'un coup, je me rendis compte de ce que pouvais ressentir Alice. Je souris malgré moi et filais sur la route deux fois plus vite…

*****

*** ***

Une fois de retour à la maison, et après être aller chasser, je partis à la recherche d'Esmé qui se trouvait sûrement dans son atelier que Carlisle lui avait gentiment construit à l'aide de mes frères et moi, pour sa nouvelle passion de l'art. Pas l'art de la peinture, non, elle avait déjà tout exploré sur cette option : tableau, restauration de vieilleries, peinture de figurine… Tout ! Et même peinture sur corps humains, auquel je n'aurais rien soupçonné si je n'avais pas mon don actuel… Pour cette fois là, j'aurais préféré ne rien savoir sur ses expériences faites sur son mari…

En ce moment même, comme je l'avais prédit, Esmé fabriquait des bijoux : Colliers, bracelets, boucles d'oreilles, bagues… Tous faits de ses propres mains (et bizarrement elle prenait son temps… Elle faisait ces bijoux à la vitesse humaine), en fils d'or ou d'argent, et utilisait avec du cristal, des diamants, et plein d'autre pierre précieuses du même genre… Elle m'en avait offert un (un collier, non pour moi mais à ses dires « pour ma future moitié »), auquel je n'avais rien rétorqué, alors que la première personne à qui j'avais pensé était Bella… _Absurde !_ Même inimaginable. Plus tard, j'ai sus qu'Alice lui avait parlé de cette fille que « je fréquentais ». Toujours aussi _absurde !_

Mais ce bijou là, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'il était fait pour elle, pour Bella. Il était fait avec du fil d'argent. Deux fils gris brillants s'enroulant l'un autour de l'autre, j'avais beau essayer de comprendre comment ils faisaient pour rester ainsi, mais je ne trouvais pas le système qu'Esmé utilisait. Au bout du collier, un ovale d'argent y était suspendu et au milieu se trouvait un petit cristal blanc en forme de goûte d'eau, retenu par deux minuscules fils d'argent sur chaque côté de la pierre. Le collier était fin, élégant, tout simplement magnifique. En l'imaginant sur Bella, je devinais que le collier fin et fragile, tomberais juste en dessous de ses clavicules. En regardant longuement le cristal, je me suis dit « c'est comme une larme retenue prisonnière dans une cage d'argent »…

_-Entre Edward ! _Me dit Esmé alors que je me trouvais encore à quelques pas de la porte. J'entrais dans son atelier, alors qu'elle reposait délicatement ce qu'elle était en train de faire. _Tu rentre plus tard que d'habitude !_

_-Bonjours Maman, oui ma journée c'est bien passée, et la tienne ? _Répondis-je avec un sourire amusé.

-_Oh ! Désolé… Comment c'est passé ta journée ? C'était intéressant ? _Se rattrapa-t-elle. Je souris.

_-Oui, très bien, mais cela tu le savais déjà. Pour répondre à ta première question, je suis allé chasser avant de rentrer._

_-Mais tu n'en avais pas besoin, ce matin, j'ai vu que tu n'avais pas soif. _Elle me regardait intriguée par mon comportement, je le savais dans sa tête.

Elle s'efforçait à ne pas penser à Bella, qui, elle devinait que c'était la chose qui me faisait changer ces derniers temps. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire directement que si je chassais chaque soir avant d'aller à l'hôpital c'était pour ne pas flancher à son contact. J'avais beau faire de la médecine, en essayant de repousser mes limites plus loin chaque jours, quand je l'ai rencontré, elle, je me suis retrouvé à lutter contre mon propre instinct… Cette fille à faillit mettre mes résolutions en l'air ! Mon égo en avait prit un coup ce jour là, mais maintenant j'étais encore plus déterminé et plus curieux que jamais. Sauf que cela, je ne pouvais pas l'avouer à Esmé.

-_Je fais passer le temps comme je peux ! Mais au faite… Où est Alice ?_ Elle fuyait tout d'un coup mon regard.

-_Dans sa chambre… _Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et se remit à son travail.

Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre et repartis aussitôt, croyant comprendre qu'Esmé voulait finir son travail.

Je me dirigeais dans la chambre, passant par celle d'Alice. Elle écoutait son Mp3 le son au maximum, apprenant les paroles d'une chanson qu'elle ne connaissait apparemment pas… Je trouvais cela plutôt bizarre… Je ralentis au niveau de sa porte, me concentrant sur ses pensées, mais n'entendis que plus fort les paroles… Elle savait où je me trouvais, et je savais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. Et quelque chose de très important, vu que son cerveau, en même temps qu'il apprenait les paroles de la chanson, cherchait des solutions échappatoires pour « après l'excuse de sa musique » pour me cacher ses pensées. Malgré qu'elle soit forte à ce petit jeu, je savais repérer à chaque fois qu'elle me mentait ou qu'elle me cachait quelque chose.

Je tentais et frappais à sa porte.

-_Pas maintenant Edward, je suis occupée. Mais si tu cherche Jasper, il est dans la forêt, et Emmett nous à prévenu que lui et Rosalie reviendrait dans pas longtemps, leur séjour est apparemment inoubliable… _Une autre preuve qu'elle me cachait quelque chose… Elle ne s'arrêtait plus de parler.

-_Dans combien de temps Jasper rentre-t-il ? _Demandai-je.

_-Humm… Quinze minutes environs. _Me répondit-elle au bout de quelques secondes de concentrations. _Pourquoi ?_

J'ouvris la porte, légèrement, tout en répondant :

-_Il faut que je te parle, et quinze minutes seront suffisant…_

_-Tu as changé d'avis ? _Demanda-t-elle tout d'un coup toute excitée en enlevant les écouteurs de ses oreilles malgré qu'elle m'entende quand même. **« _Il faut qu'il me dise oui, il faut qu'il veuille que je vois… »_**

-_Non ! _M'empressai-je de répondre à sa question et à ses pensées. Elle bouda quelques secondes, et je pris pitié d'elle, je savais que mon visage ne trahissait rien, mais tout de même… Je me radoucis. _Mais c'est d'elle qu'il faut que je te parle…_

_-Ah ! Vas-y assis-toi, je t'écoute… **« 1 546 multiplier par 5 423 font 8 383 958 » **_Calcula-t-elle sérieusement.

_-Je te parlerais plus tard…_

_-Pourquoi ? _Elle me prit les mains au moment où je me levais.

_-Apparemment les calculs de tes comptes sont importants, et le moment où je te parlerais, je voudrais que tu m'écoutes sérieusement._ Expliquai-je. Elle me tint fermement, et je compris qu'elle vidait tout son esprit. Elle souffla.

**_« C'est bon je t'écoute. »_**

_-Merci. Alice, il faut vraiment que tu saches qu'entre Bella et moi il n'y aura rien. _Elle allait protester, mais je la coupais de la main. _Laisse-moi finir. Malgré tout ce que tu as pus voir ou croire, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Je suis juste curieux. Je me suis rendu compte de cela aujourd'hui. Si je ne veux pas que tu la rencontre…_ Sa pensée me choqua :

**-**_**« C'est que tu as honte de moi… »** _

Je grimaçai et rétorquai :

-_Comment peux-tu croire que j'ai honte de toi Alice ? Jamais de ma vie je n'ai un seul instant eu honte de toi ! Tu es peut-être excentrique parfois…_

_-Originale. Originale Edward, pas excentrique ! _Me corrigea-t-elle.

-_Si tu veux, oui, originale. Mais jamais je n'aurais honte de toi ! Tu es, dans cette maison, comme un soleil pour moi parce que tu arrives toujours à me faire rire… Alors je ne veux plus entendre ce genre de chose. Et je te prie de me pardonner pour t'avoir laissé croire de telles bêtises._

Un sourire rayonna sur son visage, et je fus content que ce voile triste eut disparut de ses yeux.

-_Merci, _souffla-t-elle. _Que des compliments aujourd'hui ! _Je ne relevais pas, me doutant quand même qu'il y avait en ces paroles un lien avec toutes ces cachoteries.

-_Donc je te disais que si je ne veux pas que tu la rencontre, c'est pour son bien. _Elle parut une nouvelle fois blesser.

-_Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? _Cria-t-elle presque. _Tu as peur que je ne la morde ? Que je flanche ? Mais… _Je la coupais.

-_Ce n'est pas cela ! Tu n'es pas dans la bonne direction… _Elle se calma, se concentrant une nouvelle fois sur mes paroles._ J'ai une confiance totale en toi Alice, mais arrête de me couper, s'il te plait !_

_-Pardon. _Elle fit mime de fermer sa bouche à clé. Je souris.

_-Je sais que si elle te connaissait elle t'apprécierait, je sais qu'elle m'apprécie d'une certaine façon, et cela me fait peur. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'accroche à moi où aux membres de ma famille ! Ce ne serait pas juste pour elle, ce ne serait pas saint… Il faut qu'elle garde cette innocence et le « non-savoir » sur notre vraie vie. Comment penses-tu qu'elle réagirait si elle apprenait l'existence des vampires ? Il est plus correct que les choses ne s'aggravent plus qu'ils ne le sont. Comprends-tu mon point de vue ? _Après quelques secondes de silence j'entendis _**« oui »** _à travers ses pensées. _Bien… _Je commençais à me lever et à me diriger vers la porte, alors qu'Alice m'interpella :

-_Attends Edward ! Tu as été plus franc avec moi que je ne l'ai été. Je comprends ton point de vue et je ne vais plus vraiment exister d'ici peu de temps. Mais juste… Je sais que tu ne peux te passer d'elle ! Alors comment feras-tu lorsque tu devras la laisser ? _Je grimaçais. J'avais plusieurs réfléchis à plusieurs éventualité, mais je les repoussais toujours à plus tard…

-_Je ne sais pas… _Avouai-je.

-_Je n'ai pas le droit de dire un mot sur cette décision ? _Je secouais la tête, pour répondre à sa question.

Elle se forçait, tout en parlant, de ne rien dévoiler sur ses intentions, sur ce qu'elle voulait m'avouer. Après quelques secondes de silences, je le rompis :

-_Alice ? Qu'as-tu fais ? _Et enfin elle m'avoua.

_-Je suis désolé Edward… Mais j'ai rencontré Bella aujourd'hui…_


End file.
